Starting Again
by Greaterpain4
Summary: When Itachi's life in the ninja world ends, he finds new friends and battle in a new one, also new enemies. Summary suck but give the story a try. Don't own either anime. ItachiXYoruichi
1. Chapter 1

This will start the third season of bleach, and I think that is after they rescued Rukia.

_**Story Start**_

_**[Uchiha Hideout]**_

_**Chapter 1: Passing on**_

Rain poured down from the sky as lightning crack over the once glorious Uchiha hideout, now reduced to a horrendously scared battlefield set by two brothers. Black flames scattered around the vicinity as the scene was set and the inevitable was about to occur through Sasuke eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Sasuke roared out at Itachi placed back against the wall. His deathly ill brother continued onward to him, blood leaking from his mouth and eyes void of any life or real color.

"Sasuke..." Itachi droned out with a voice fill strain.

Sasuke's eyes widened seeing his brother not stop. He bumped into the wall looking at it out the corner of his eyes. 'A wall?' He questions the world and the landscape as it was.

Itachi hand lifted with his index and middle finger pointing limply to his sibling's forehead not paying attention to blood covering his palm. "So-" He trailed off but his mouth continued to move unable to actually speak due to his lack of strength.

The young Uchiha's eyes continued to widen until Itachi's fingers touched his forehead. And the action only caused him to let out a gasp. He watched as a smile slowly adorned his brother's face as his eyes closed. His mouth moved, though Sasuke failed at actually reading his lips.

Itachi hoped that his younger brother could understand now, so leaving this world would not be to much of a waste as long as Sasuke could see the big picture. His fingers trailed down his face going by his features leaving a trail of blood as he fell forward hitting his head on the wall that Sasuke was against.

Sasuke stood there shakily watching intently seeing his brother land on his back with his hair matted to his forehead. The fear on Sasuke's face slowly changed looking down to his brother as the rain continued to pour down. He sighed softly falling to his back joining his recently late brother in a hand of silence.

The rain just continued to poured as the "Last" Uchiha laid on the floor of the Uchiha hideout looking up to the clouded sky. For some reason, he really did not feel at peace.

-Break-

Itachi eyes slowly flickered opened seeing nothing but plain white space. Instead of his eyes having his sharingan activated, they were a stormy gray with a single dotted pupil. He groaned standing to his feet taking notice that his Akatsuki cloak was on.

He felt fatigue all over his body, so questioning the fact that his cloak was burnt off during his fight with Sasuke was left hanging.

**"Itachi Uchiha, I have awaited your arrival."**

Itachi never made no attempt to search for the divine voice that came through the air...or what ever they called oxygen there. The bottom of his face was obviously hidden by the high collar of his cloak. "May I ask, who and what are you?" He asked with a formal, but monotonous tone.

**"Why, I am the creator of the shinobi world and the inventor of all jutsu."**

Itachi's eyes slowly shifted, expression never changing even the slightest. "The Rikudo no Sennin." Itachi finished in mild amazement. "What am I to expect from being in you presence, Sennin-sama?" He inquired.

**"Here is my time-space plain where I judge the shinobi that arrive here to the afterlife."**

Itachi looking squarely into space, as if actually seeing the god of jutsu. "Judge us?" The question juggled within his mind. "What do you mean?"

The god seemed to hum at the question. **"This is a labyrinth through the dimensional reality of the shinobi world, and after this is the afterlife, but if I approve of your qualities you may live."**

Itachi was impress by the mass of information as he mulled the thought over of seeing Sasuke again.

**"Though you will not be able to rejoin the shinobi world."**

Itachi seemed down by the information and the crush hopes of actually seeing Sasuke again.

**"With the upcoming war, your body will be used once again as a tool, so I will place a seal within."**

Itachi's body soon was covered in a sparkling cloak as he looked to his hand watching as they began to fade. "What do you mean war?" He asked.

The sennin ignored the question. **"Since your mangekyou sharingan is now with Sasuke, you will now have to start from the first process, a three tomoe."**

His body began to become more and more translucent as the millisecond with by.

**"And Itachi..." **The sennin called out.

The Uchiha looked trying to find the being.

**"You passed."**

His mouth opened wanting to speak again, but he fully vanished.

Chapter End

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Start**_

_**Chapter 2: A Modern World**_

The once Anbu leader, Itachi Uchiha, stood on top of a large building that was clearly not crafted by any architect he knew. He looked out onto the large city that made Konoha look like a shopping district seeing all types of thing he was not use to seeing.

There was some kind metal moving thing on wheels that had seemed to have upgraded since his time in the hidden nation. The sun, of course, still shined in the sky, so he was a little proud to see something he recognized, and people seemed to wear weird type of clothing.

His stormy gray eyes shifted from side to side measuring the length of the place trying to understand how far was this era from the era back in the nations. Maybe a couple thousand years just by seeing how advanced this place was.

He had arrived to this weird and abnormal world nearly two minutes ago, and his mind was instantly blown. The reason for his awing state was because he did not contain chakra through his network, he had a different type of energy that was, in his opinion, stronger than chakra. He could feel that he was a lot stronger since his other life, and it made things weird. He could feel a lot of high chakra levels.

(Scene Change)

Across town civilians walked through the streets in harmony with other letting the nice sun shine on their head. Laughter and playful noises could be heard which was a sign of mild peace.

Since they were human, they could never see the three figures leaping from buildings above them. Two of the individuals seemed to be dressed in all black clothing carrying swords while a single dark skinned woman wore a orange jacket and black form fitting pant. The other was a boy with sunrise orange hair and hazel eyes looking to be in his teens wielding a large sword on his back while a short dark haired girl was next to him.

The orange haired boy suddenly increased his speed ahead of his two friends.

"Ichigo, wait!" The dark skinned woman called to him keeping up.

The boy only looked back still proceeding as a scowl was made in disinterest.

The short girl tried to keep up with them.

"You don't know what you are running into." The dark skinned woman continued. "The head captain said the spiritual pressure was beyond his comprehension, so it would be wise not to charge in!"

The dubbed Ichigo continued on, maybe even faster. "Sorry, Yoruichi, but it could be a hollow."

Yoruichi sighed with her eyes closed at the substitute shinigami's stubbornness. She looked back to the short girl. "Then let keep up with him Rukia." She ordered ignoring the fact that there would usually be a distorted howl if a hollow was in the area.

Rukia nodded increasing her speed.

(Break)

Itachi looked from the building with a sigh feeling three, if he could say, chakra level heading straight for him. Just what he needed, a fight in under ten minutes of him being in the strange era.

In a instance, he checked if his sharingan still could be activated. His eyes flashed into the fully matured sharingan and flashed back as he groaned mentally noticing that it would not accede that level. That meant no Mangekyo for some time, which really told him: no Susanoo, no Amaterasu, no Tsukuyomi, no Tetsuka blade, no genjutsu, and no being intimidating as people looked into his eyes while it changed. The look on individuals faces were quite amusing, though he would never admit to the fact.

Next, he focused his "chakra" to his appendages to see if he could augment his limbs, which worked in his favor. He made a single hand seal infront of his mouth aiming his mouth up to the sky. "Katon: fire ball jutsu." He announced solemnly releasing a large ball of fire into the sky as it vaporized a few seconds later.

He continued to look on as many sparks of flames continued to dance within the air. With his heightened senses, and his overly advanced ninja skills, he felt the slightest of vibration of someone landing on the roof he was an occupant on.

"What the hell was that?"

He turned around at the male's voice coming to see a fair skinned, orange haired boy, a short, petite, dark hair girl, and a dark skinned, purple haired woman, maybe his age. Itachi only accounted for one adversary, not three, because all he could feel was the one that originated from the male teen. He just hummed finding the two females that were pretty stealthy.

The boy reached for his large sword on his back as the wrapping fell from it at his touch. Ichigo did not like the shadiness of the male. "What was that?" He questioned in a sharper tone. He brought his sword infront of him holding it with both hands. He was ready just in case this...person would turn into a hollow and try to attack.

Itachi demeanor never changed in their viewing of him, though mentally...he was ready. "Merely a jutsu." He said to them.

Ichigo gripped his sword tighter never noticing Yoruichi's ears perk at the mention of jutsu and the fact that the weirdly dressed man could see them. She fiddled with her chin using her fingers in a thinking position. "You mean by the manipulation of chakra through ones body letting it take the form of the given nature?" She asked though it was more of a statement then an question.

Itachi eyebrows raised slightly at her assumption. He nodded slowly.

Ichigo looked to her.

Yoruichi looked to Rukia figuring out why the man was so strong. "He's from the world of chakra..." She stated in interest. She then looked to the ground thinking. "But why is he here?" She whispered.

Rukia hummed.

Ichigo only had question marks flying around his head not comprehending what Yoruichi had just said. "What?"

Yoruichi looked to him snapping from her thoughts placing a hand on her hip. "He's comes from a world that has the majority of it being shinobi, and, unlike the soul society and this world, they use a specific energy call chakra which is considered to be derived from spiritual pressure." She explained thoroughly hoping Ichigo could understand.

Ichigo nodded partially understanding. "But didn't the head captain tell us to retrieve and incapacitate to bring him in at all cost? is he evil or something?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia stepped to Itachi ignoring Ichigo and his question.

"Hey, don't ig-"

"Excuse me, sir, but may I ask of you to come with us?" Rukia tried to persuade him sounding professional.

Itachi never moved an inch and it never even seemed as if he was actually breathing. "My apologies, but I'll have to decline the offer." He looked to them as his eyes slowly faded to red morphing into his sharingan having the thought that a fight would break out.

The three breaths halted instantly being frozen in place feeling a beyond normal pressure. "Wh-"

"Ichigo! Look out!" Rukia and Yoruichi yelled as they both leaped away.

Ichigo looked to the two departing from the scene, but felt the building vibrating. Whence he looked to his opponent, all he could spot was a ever growing gigantic fire ball heading in his direction. With enough effort, his feet allowed him to leap clear into the sky maneuvering out of the way.

"Katon: Shadow shuriken."

Ichigo looked down as Itachi releasing miniature, but multiple balls of fire heading up to him. He snickered at the use of his weak technique, so he soared down swaying pass the with his sword raised above his head. "Haaa." He roared, but he was stopped felling pain in multiple places on his body. Uncontrollably, he crashed down sliding pass Itachi. He huffed lifting his arm seeing cuts that bled quickly. His eyes widened not remembering seeing any sharp projectiles being thrown. He coughed up blood pulling three four starred bladed things from his stomach. 'Whe-' He never noticed that his location had changed and Yoruichi was looking down to him.

Yoruichi walked up to Itachi readying her defenses while she snapped her fingers the whole time. "Your eyes..." She snapped her fingers rapidly. "...that's that sharingan technique, isn't it." She questioned. "And given that you used a fire technique...you're an Uchiha, right?"

Itachi only nodded not seeing any flaws. "I see you know my realm pretty well." He states.

"Well, I was sent there on a mission once by the head shinigami." She informed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the death god, that's us, well I used to be." She said. "So will you come?"

Given all the information he still had to decline. Sure, she knew about his home, but that did not mean he could trust her. "No."

She cracked her knuckles now. "Last I heard, the Uchiha were extincted."

Itachi continued to stand there not even wavering at the fact.

"But guess who standing infront of me? A sole survivor of a blessed clan." She stopped wanting to guage Itachi's reaction to her deducting the fact, though he never changed. "Rukia, Ichigo, stay out of this, he's way out of your league."

Ichigo tried standing to his feet propping himself up using his sword. "Yoruichi, I can handle this guy!"

"No you can't, Ichigo," She testified. "If I'm right, he was behind the extinction of the Uchiha clan, and if you knew what that meant, you'd stay back."

Ichigo only huffed as he watched Yoruichi get into a fighting stance. Damn, he had to agree with her. He looked to his left a Rukia. "How big ah deal is it?"

Rukia only looked to him. "Big."

Itachi stood there prepared for the woman to attack. 'Already.' He sighed.

**Chapter End**

**Oh, Itachi vs Yoruichi.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know. I'm going through a state of mass confusion trying to think if Itachi should have a Zanpakuto, and what powers it should have including the name. *Sigh*

_**Chapter Start**_

_**Chapter 3: Uchiha's pride VS Shihoin's speed**_

Itachi stood in his same spot not faltering from the amount of "chakra" this dark skinned beauty possessed. His sharingan eyed her intently waiting for her to make any type of move. She looked strong enough to hold her own, but what about himself? In his weakened state, how could he actually defend himself if things got a little hectic?

Yoruichi stayed in guard watching him, the Uchiha, with steady eyes trying to pinpoint any faults in his status, but to no avail. The cloaked male just stood there hardly moving, only the cloak swaying gently from the calm breeze could be seen. She narrowed her eyes at him realizing the strength he possessed. It was rumored around the Seireitei(Don't know if I spelled that right) awhile ago that he had actually unlocked the mangekyo sharingan, and the abilities of that was beyond her knowledge.

Bird began to chirp as the reign of silence went on with ichigo just deadpanning at the two. A tick mark appeared over his head as a vein bulged out on his forehead in anger ffor his anticipation of the battle that should have been taken place. He ruffled his hair roughly in irritation. "Ugh, why haven't they started yet!" He yelled.

Rukia punched him in the head never taking her eyes off the two standing on the "battlefield".

The substitute shinigami rubbed the knot that instantly grew. "Hey, wha-"

"Quiet, Ichigo," Rukia said sternly still watching them. "They both fight using martial arts, so rushing in headstrong will be futile for both sides." She explained. "Yes, Yoruichi has enough speed to outclass most in the Seireitei, but he's a shinobi so he's trained to adept with all his surroundings using small things as bigger things in the end..." She trailed off looking to ichigo on his knees to her left. "This match is well balanced in fighting terms, so in the end, it shall come to strength."

Ichigo looked up to her nodding at her very thorough elaboration. "I see..." he states in thought. If Rukia was talking about speed, was Yoruichi not the superior in this meeting?

Itachi let a kunai slide down his arm flipping it to reverse grip in his left hand catching four shuriken in his right hand around each of his fingers. Due to his hands being hid by the sleeves, she could not be aware of his plan...his minor plan.

Yoruichi tried to understand his unreadable demeanor so she could predict his first move, but his minimum amount of movement would not show her anything. Her eyes widened quickly seeing the exact same projectiles heading at her in blistering speeds that would have hit anyone in the Gotei 13...besides her. She dashed to Itachi sidestepping each shuriken not even being nipped by them. Once she closed the gap between herself and the Uchiha, she leaped ssending a flying kick at him.

Itachi merely stepped to the side grabbing her leg in his haste.

Yoruichi flashed away falling down from the sky.

Itachi leaped to the side watching his footing on the roof flowing to a stop as she landed throwing a kick to his head. The uchiha leaned back as it flew pass his nose.

She spun around planting her foot sending another kick with her other leg making it a reverse heel kick.

The prince of the sharingan stepped back now revealing his hand with the kunai swiping it at her turned back.

Oncee again, she flashed away to his left side throwing a punch with her right hand knowing the attack was idiotic.

Itachi just leaned back letting his sharingan read her each and every move like they were a child's book. He threw the kunai to his other hand going to stab her straight in the gut.

Yoruichi looked down unable to stop her fist so she spun around to his back to avoid being gutted like a fish.

Itachi sent a reverse low kick to catch her.

She leaped up landing on his shoulder with her knees. She shifted her weight twisting her body flipping forward trying to toss him, and it worked.

Itachi flew to the other side of the roof flipping to the soles of his sandals skidding on the bottom of them blasting back to her at impeccable speed.

Once he got into striking range with her, millions of kicks and punches were thrown, though none actually connected. Only the sound of air being realigned by punches and kicks could be heard like from kung fu movies.

Yoruichi stepped to the side grabbing Itachi's fist spinning him around and in a split second he sent a spin kick to her. The dark skinned flash master was about a minuscule away from it connecting her chest before she leaped on his shoulders with her knee. She did a reverse hurricarana sending him away again.

Itachi flipped and steadied himself to a skidding stop.

Yoruichi flipped landing to her feet going to her stance, but something caught her eye.

"I got him!" Ichigo announced flying at the back of the now close Itachi with his sword dragging on the roof.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Yoruichi and Rukia yelled trying to halt the teen before he did something stupid.

To close to actually stop, Ichigo brought the blade up diagonal wise about to cleave the Uchiha. "HAAA!" He growled.

Everyone eyes widened as the blade actually began to cut up through the cloaked Uchiha, but their eyes shot wider once his body darkened and Ichigo shot clear through his body and once he stopped he had confusion written all over his face plucking...crow feathers from his mouth. "What?" He spat out more turning to see millions of crow swarming over the building unable to spot Itachi.

Yoruichi made a "tsk" noise with her teeth hating Ichigo and his cocky attitude at the current moment. She bit her thumbnail with uncertainty looking up to the swarm. 'Damnit, what am I to do?' She thought not thinking of an answer.

"**I am impressed with the woman's effort."**

Their heads snapped up past the crows seeing as the sky had now turned red with a black sun on the horizon.

"**But you all have looked into these eyes at least once."**

The crows began to fly clockwise in a circle as Itachi's three tomoe sharingan was created and the eyes widened.

Itachi floated within his realm knowing this was not the tsukuyomi, and just merely a regular genjutsu, but he could try and mimic its effects.

Yoruichi looked around searching for the Uchiha in a hurry. She knew what the sharingan's genjutsu could do and getting Rukia and Ichigo caught up within it was not on her plan.

"What is this place?" Ichigo questioned looking around.

"No..." Rukia gasped knowing exactly what this was. It was a genjutsu that some ninja specialized in.

They looked back up to the sharingan.

"**Now, you shall repent."**

A large orb began to plummet to the building like a rock coming from space with flames around it making a rumbling, looming noise as it got closer.

Chapter End

Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Start**_

_**Chapter 4: Sharingan's essence**_

Yoruichi stared up to the oncoming planet sized ball heading straight for them. She knew that certain genjutsu could not kill humans only traumatize them in the worst ways possible. She shook her head at this feeling that the soul society did not need any more loses at the current moment. Three of their top captains were gone and everyone was needed.

Ichigo gripped his sword tightly in displeasure not liking the current situation. If that...thing "collided" with "Karakura town", it could wipe them out in an instant. He began to take off from the ground, but was pulled back forcefully rolling on the ground. He skidded with his hand in a crouched position grunting in anger at who ever pulled him down. Once he looked up, his eyes shot as wide as sausers not believing his eyes. "Zan...Zangetsu." He announced in disbelief.

The Zanpakuto with the constantly swaying clothes stood there with his arm invisible from sight. His left arm slowly became visible lifting and pointing Tensa Zangetsu at Ichigo.

The orange haired substitute gasped as he looked down to his hand seeing a bokken, or wooden sword, in his left hand. He stood to his feet in a shocked pace having a weird sense of deja vu. He looked to his sword standing a whiles away from him. This was not the world Zangetsu said that resides within his mind. "Wha"

In an instance, Zangetsu dashed to him with the intent to kill clashing constantly with Ichigo who tried to keep up.

Rukia and Yoruichi looked to Ichigo eyeing his strange behavior. He was swinging Zangetsu at the air like a crazed lunatic.

"Just like him, you are pitiful."

Rukia's head snapped forward at the familiar voice that had a impassive tone to it. What she saw caused her eyes to widen too. There stood her older clan brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, with his hand on the on his Senbonzakura still in the sheath. She tried to open her mouth though the words never even came through.

"Another pathetic obstacle that you have to cross, and you cannot with the fact that you are a failure weighing down on your shoulders." He said in a monotone. "Why you are in my squad, is way beyond my comprehension."

Her eyes continued to widen, if it was possible, hearing her brother scold her so coldly. She could not even get the strength to send back a comment or just respond.

"And you WILL stay unseated until you show me just the minuscule of talent that I know you don't have."

"Brother, stop it!" She yelled falling to her knees in a defeated fashion. "Please."

Yoruichi looked pass ichigo, battling the air, to Rukia on her knees. She heard the word brother, but Byakuya was not around. She squeezed her eyes closed trying to think what was happening. Did this genjutsu have a special ability or something. Because all this was beyond her up until she remembered. Her head popped up in realization. "Illusions, oh I forgot." She admitted to herself softly placing her hands together infront of her face in a praying fashion. "And one way to break free from these holds are to cancel all chakra, or in my case, spiritual pressure throughout the body." She did as she spoke. "Then release even an larger amount to disrupt the flow of the wielder's concentration or chakra." She said as her footing shook underneath her. She let out a calm breath cracking open her eyes seeing Itachi standing about twenty feet away from her and the sky its baby blue color again having the beautiful sun shine high up.

Itachi smirked from up under the cloak on which the part that was hiding the bottom of his face. He was had to admit that the woman was pretty strong. She released herself from his genjutsu while her friends were clearly dying. He watched as she moved to each of her teammates releasing them with no effort. Maybe he would go with them...well her...seeing as the other two were worthless.

Ichigo and Rukia shook their heads rapidly trying to rid theirselves of the awful event that just went down. Rukia wiped her eyes hiding the tears that occupated the corners of her eyes. She had to say that she was afraid, maybe even scared.

Yoruichi gave them a concerned look with a legitimate smile. She placed a hand on both their shoulders opening her mouth.

"I have the utmost respect for you." Itachi said.

Ichigo and Rukia looked up to the man with Yoruichi looked over her shoulder looking at him with a glare of disapproval. The other two shinigami looked the Uchiha with confused and stupefied looks pointing a finger to their chest. "Me?" The questioned him stupidly.

Itachi only narrowed his eyes at the two giving them that response. "No," He said harshly. "I'm referring to the woman."

Said woman fully turned to him not wording her displeasure in his display of retaliation.

"I willl admit that in my current state, you would have prevailed over me." He stated. "You have all the makings of a Konoichi, a high ranking one, and you contain the chakra to be considered a kage."

Yoruichi placed her hands on her hip steadying a secret guard just in case he was faking.

"I forfeit." he announced. It was not like him to quit, but knowing that she was stronger than him at the current moment told him not to prolong or act in a way Naruto would. "I'd like to greet you, with...my name is Itachi Uchiha." He gasped suddenly falling to his knees as his sharingan faded back to his stormy gray eyes. Guess mimicking a advanced jutsu was beyond his reach at the moment in time. 'Chakra Exhaustion.' He fell to his face going unconscious.

Rukia and Ichigo stood behind Yoruichi who had yet to move since Itachi began to speak. They looked to each other raising a brow then back to Yoruichi's back. "Uh, Yoruichi?" Ichigo was the one to word out their thoughts. They continued to watch as her arm slowly lifted to smack both her cheeks gingerly and once she turned around, they could see why she was so stiff at that moment, and their eyes could not believe what they were seeing. Yoruichi was blushing...was it due to the mass of praises the Uchiha bombarded her with?

Ichigo scratched his cheek looking away knowing it was not wise to say anything. "Uh...Yoruichi..." He called uncomfortably.

She looked to him.

"S-shouldn't we get him back before he wakes?" He asked trying his best not to stammer.

She nodded to him agreeing though she knew she did not want to now.

Chapter End

Yep, SHE'S the one who starts off the L-O-V-E

For some reason, I was not feeling this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Asa is my own Oc. You'll hardly see him, but he'll make a few appearances. Don't worry, Itachi will not learn too much too fast

_**Chapter Start**_

_**Chapter 5: Thirteen court guards**_

Genryusai, the head captain of the Gotei 13, sat in his throne-like seat with his Zanpakuto cane between his leg with both his hands resting on the top. The captains of each division stood in their respectful spot listening to Ichigo and Yoruichi relay the information they obtained from their scuffle with Itachi Uchiha.

"And he was capable of matching Yoruichi with her speed and fighting prowess." Ichigo finished looking at the dark skinned shinigami to the left of him.

Genryusai nodded with a hum in interest after the clear elaboration from the two. "Is there anything else that caught your attention, Yoruichi?" He questioned the flash master knowing Ichigo would not noticed anything. He did not have anything against the substitute shinigami, but feeling spiritual pressure at his amateurish state was not to helpful.

"Yes," She nodded to his question. "Before our deployment, you mentioned that Itachi's spiritual pressure could match yours given him the right training," She stated.

Genryusai nodded.

She continued. "But with your assumption, once we made full contact with him, he had the spiritual pressure that would match Byakuya's, why is that?" She inquired curious.

Everyone looked to her at the question while Byakuya only scoffed at her and her statement.

The head master chuckled. "True," He admiited. "I felt the same once he arrived, but if you really don't know, I'll tell you." He informed standing to his feet. "A part of him has been erased temporarily, and it seems that it plays a large portion in his strength." He explained.

"Okay, but..." Captain Unohana spoke drawing everyone's attention. "What is he to do now since he's here? Become a shinigami?" She asked.

"Of course," The head captain announced. "Yoruichi shall teach him the basics, while my assistant brings his Zanpakuto from his being."

Yoruichi looked to the captain with lowered brows hearing her new duty. She really was not in the mood for training someone, especially with Genryusai's assistant. He was just too shy for her standards. She sighed while nodding not wanting to disobeys orders.

"And hopefully, we can get him battle ready before the sun goes down." Genryusai added lifting his cane slightly tapping it back down on the floor. "You're dismissed." He said loudly.

-Break-

Itachi sat on his knees like the usual Japanese style in a small tea shop. He roamed the Seireitei for a couple minutes once he arrived since Yoruichi told him to get accustomed to the place since he would be there for a while. He sipped his tea look out of a window behind him listening to the mild conversations the patron of the tea shop were having.

He sat the cup down lifting the collar of his cloak back up. Out of everyone there in the soul society, he would be the only one out of place because he still wore the akatsuki cloak, the ring, and his Konoha headband. He just did not want to forget his past.

He blew a soft breath feeling the "chakra" or spiritual pressure, which he knew now, in this place. Most were chunin level while there were thirty at the most that were high Jonin and even Hokage level. He began to ponder about how strong the hidden nations would become if they swapped chakra with spiritual pressure.

"Excuse me..."

Itachi turned his head forward seeing a boy about 13 or 14(In the human world standards) sitting with him at his table. He raised a brow. The boy was really handsome or EXTREMELY noticeable with his sunrise orange hair slicked back with a single, sharp batch of hair acting a bang hanging across his face to his cheek. His eyes were a lighter version of lavender, very sharp, but soft. Itachi noticed the boy's caramel skin lowering his brows from slight amazement since mostly everyone here had pale or fair skin, few tan, too. The boy wore the shinigami wear with a sheathed sword in his lap.

"A-are you the new arrival?" He asked in a timid manner.

Itachi looked to the boy nodding to his question.

"Then w-we are to begin your training once Yoruichi-sama arrives." He said looking to a waitress.

The Uchiha nodded to him again. It seemed that everyone here required a sword to be a shinigami, so he did not question it. If he wanted to be an asset and not a liability, he had to train with their methods. It was not like he was going back to the Nations anytime soon. "What's your name, kid?" Itachi asked feeling as it was the right thing to do.

The boy only continued to stare to the waitress tending to the tables not hearing Itachi's words.

Itachi followed the boy's eyes to the silver haired waitress eyeing her then him. He hummed. "Excuse me." He called out to her.

The woman turned around letting a smile grace her feature walking to their table.

The enigma looked to Itachi with his head lowered at his uselessness. "T-thank you." he thanked.

Itachi shook his head as the woman reached them holding a notepad.

"What will you have, Murakami-sama?" She asked about to write it down.

He looked up to her trying his best to make eye contact with her only to look back down at the table. "A green tea, please," He said softly.

She wrote his request down smiling at the boy shyness. "Be right back." she bowed before leaving.

Itachi looked to the boy trying to feel out his spiritual pressure but was unable to. The reason for his action was because his hearing of the honorific used after his name.

*Blank* Murakami looked up to Itachi chest not looking the Uchiha in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm not the ideal person to speak with." He shyly looked up to him.

"Not at all..." Itachi said as the waitress returned placing the tea down.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes.." The orange haired shinigami said.

The women bowed to him the left.

There was a brief second of silence before Murakami decided to end the speechless pattern. "Its Asa Murakami." He said to Itachi.

The Uchiha smirked from behind his collar. "Itachi Uchiha."

-Break-

After a few minutes of minor talking, Itachi and the boy left walking through the Seireitei. Itachi liked the boy very much, and though he was not very talkative, he could see a little Naruto within him. They both had the desire to become stronger and that's what made the boy unique.

It was so tempting. Knowing that in this world the shinigami went to different world frequently and Itachi just wanted to take a quick peek at the Nations just to see how Sasuke was fairing after their fight. He looked straight forward ignoring the silence that scattered around both him and Asa. He saw someone running to them and once the individual got closer, he understood by the orange jacket that it was Yoruichi.

"Hey!" She waved to them. "I've been looking all over for you two!" She yelled with a irritated tone. She stopped infront of them. "Where have you been?" She began to scold putting her hands on her hip bearing a scowl.

Itachi stared blankly at her never minding cowering Asa who was backing away from the conflict. "I happened to run into Asa at the tea shop and we decided to chat."

Yoruichi's brow furrowed. "Well, your "chat" put us behind schedule," She looked down to the shadow to see how much time they had. "Now we only have a few hours before it gets dark."

Itachi moved an arm placing it on Asa's shaky shoulders. The boy looked up to the left at him due to his height of 4'3.

"C'mon, let just start." She finished with sigh seeing that Asa was becoming too scared and he would decline then run away. She put a had on Itachi and Asa's shoulder flashing away to the training spot she took Ichigo.

**Chapter End**

**How was it. And to be clear, there will be preseason things happening, so before things start to get real, Itachi will meet 50 percent of the Soul society and there'll be minor missions in the human world leading to season three of bleach. Any questions?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own bleach or Naruto**


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I just found out something about bleach; what the hell is the bount arc? I'm really sorry for those who cherish the arc, but I am skipping straight to the arrancar arc because the bount arc was only for the anime and I only read the Manga. I'm sorry :( please do not be mad.

_**Chapter Start**_

_**Chapter 6: Reiatsu and Reiryoku? /PART 1/**_

"What do you mean you cannot do it again?" Yoruichi scolded in a motherly cold voice. "Its seems that you could do it in Karakura town, so what's the deal now?"

Itachi shrugged sitting Indian style with Asa doing the same infront of him with his sword horizontal in his lap. The orange haired boy had a sunrise orange aura constantly rising from his with his eyes closed. "I think since you told me that my energy doesn't consist of chakra anymore, I can't release it." He informed tugging on his dark purple mesh shirt since his cloak was not on him anymore.

The trio were currently residing in the underground labyrinth where Yoruichi had once trained Ichigo to release his bankai. They were in a stump at the current moment since Itachi failed at actually releasing his Reiatsu which confused the two shinigami to an extent.

Yoruichi slowly dragged her hand through her dark purple hair with a sigh of frustration. 'This is really bothering.' She thought In mild bewilderment. She had already told him the basic information that he required to know about Reiatsu and Reiryoku.

Itachi brows furrowed trying to think on what he was doing wrong. It was simple, right? 'Reiryoku is the energy that is within and contained within a being where Reiatsu is an energy that is exerted from the being when released.' He thought to himself trying to release the energy, but to no avail. Maybe since he knew it was not chakra, it was more difficult to actually utilize the energy he contained now.

Asa eyes opened seeing the frustration on Itachi and Yoruichi's face. He could tell by the silent moment that he could not release his Reiatsu. 'N-Nami-sama, do you have an idea to help him?' He spoke to his Zanpakuto.

A female hummed within his thoughts for a few seconds in thought. **'Well, Orange-cake-chan...' **The sound of a four year old girl went off in his mind. **'He was able to unleash his Reiatsu with the thought that he still wielded chakra, why cannot he just continue to?' **She said not expecting an answer.

Asa found the idea to be quite useful, but what else would he expect from his Zanpakuto? His mouth began to open drawing Itachi's eyes to him in an instant. "Uh..." He trailed off not like the feel of being in the Uchiha's gaze and now Yoruichi's.

"What?" Itachi asked really trying to sound cold, though he did in the long run.

"I-I think...I think i-it would be more effective if you go back to thinking you have chakra..." He turned his head right to Yoruichi. "Did it not work before?" He wondered returning to his regular stance never stopping his massive spiritual Reiatsu.

The former shinobi and ex-captain looked to one another raising a brow at the brilliant suggestion. It could be the most efficient way to release his Reiatsu, and it could be the only way.

Itachi smirked to Asa nodded to his idea. "I'll try it." He said closing his eyes knowing releasing a chakra pulse could have more of an effect. He drew a slow and soft breath concentrating on his "chakra" network trying to spread it across his whole body.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the sharingan wielder with her arms crossed under her breast feeling a small peak of Reiryoku. Her eyes slowly widened as the small peak turned into a full blown spike of his Reiatsu to a length unknown to her.

A calm raven black began to rise from Itachi merging with Asa orange Reiatsu causing a large erupting blowing everything around away minus the steady Yoruichi. Every ounce of hair clothing that was not too tight swayed violently.

The mixture of spiritual pressure faded to white shooting up hitting the top of the place causing it to crack with each given second.

Yoruichi shielded her face with her forearm at their success, though together having their pressures combine, made them a force to be reckoned with. She knew what the caramel skinned shinigami could do and she could not expect anything weak coming from him, but his spiritual pressure was ten-time larger than before. She looked over her arm with wide eyes seeing time running out. "Hurry, release his Zanpakuto!" She yelled in a commanding tone.

Asa's eyes snapped to her then back to Itachi as his sword lifted like he had telekinesis aiming the blade straight to the centre of his being. He gained a serious expression. "Puncture this wound, Izanami!" He shouted letting blade take on a orange hue. The blade gently pierced Itachi's chest making him grimace. From the wound, a white light shined through the crack going through his back doing the same. Asa closed his eyes as the world shook around him looking for Itachi shinigami ribbon. He squeezed his eyes tighter looking for it within Itachi's spirit. Asa spiritual body ran through Itachi mindscape searching everything, but all he could spot was white ribbons. He made a mental "tsk" noise with his teeth unable to find it. 'Izanami, I could use your help.' He said Mentally.

His blade appeared in his hand, but he knew she was pouting. '**I want to be called Nami, Orange-cake-chan!' **She whined back.

Asa snickered with a soft blush at her cute voice. 'Got it." He twirled the blade causing millions of white ribbons to appear around him. He lowered his arms slowly pointing to a random spot closing his eyes. "There you are." He opened his eyes looking passed each and every white ribbon to a thick blood red one. He lifted his left hand reaching out to it bringing it to him calmly. "Let's begin." He swiped it from the air with a smirk.

Back in the real world, Asa eyes opened as he sword slid from Itachi's chest bringing out a handle of a sword with blood red bandage. The only other thing that could be seen was the hilt which was a small silver circle with three steel line placed around it symmetrically with a magatama connected in place of sharingan tomoe.

Yoruichi showed a smile a the achievement seeing the handle of his Zanpakuto. "Itachi, opened your eyes." She ordered kindly.

The Uchiha's eyes opened looking directly to his chest seeing his Zanpakuto. He struggled, but moved his hands to the handle pulling it from him as black Reiatsu was released with each centimeter. Once it was released from his chest, he twirled it around and stabbed it into the ground making it crack. He felt a sweatdrop fall down his head feeling fatigue all through his body. Maybe he released too much chakra.

**Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 7: Reiatsu and Reiryoku? /PART 2: First hand/**

Itachi panted heavily with sweat rolling down his face standing on weak legs. He could hardly keep his eyes opened due to the lack of strength and "chakra". His newly acquired Zanpakuto dropped from his hands unable to keep it. His eyes slowly shifted forward to the being infront of him: the orange haired shinigami with his Zanpakuto released from its sheath. His eyelids began to weigh down as they closed feeling fatigue throughout his entire body. Asa did not seem to show an ounce of exhaustion.

Asa stood a whiles away from Itachi holding a midnight blue sheath with a steel snake swirling up the whole thing. In his right hand, he held his Zanpakuto limply looking to Itachi and the spiritual pressure that rose from him. Yes, it was really powerful, but with his untrained abilities, he could not keep up with him and his Izanami. He slowly lifted the Izanami and pointed it to Itachi's weak figure. "I-Itachi, you will learn how to react to your sword's will in some time..." Asa sheathed the blade. "But even with you knowing the minor function of the Zanpakuto, you'll be at a amateur level until you harness your massive Reiatsu..." He told him trying his best be nice. He knew at times he could by a little shy, but he could be himself once he started fighting. That's why he away let Izanami configure a quarter of his personality to hers.

Yoruichi silently watched from a far sitting on a boulder far away from the two individuals. She narrowed her eyes to Asa hearing his words not liking the way he acted superior to Itachi. The boy was her superior due to his place, but he always talked to her in a highly formal manner. She shrugged crossing her legs on top of the boulder.

The raven haired Uchiha looked to Asa not faltering from his words showing no real emotion. He could not oppose on what the younger boy had said to him. The only thing he could do was make hand seals as quick as his body could react.

Asa kept the Zanpakuto sheathed holding it by the sheath waiting to see what Itachi was planning.

"Katon: Great fire ball!" Itachi yelled blowing out a large ball of flames straight to Genryusai's assistant.

Asa stood there as the ground rumbled greatly vibrating loose pebbles and boulders. His grip tightened on the sheath seeing how large it was and the spiritual pressure it released at an irrational rate. His lavender eyes continued to widen as Itachi Reiatsu continued to rise releasing the black energy. He flashed stepped into the air evading the fire technique.

Itachi picked up his Zanpakuto charging behind his jutsu to be hidden from sight from how large.

Asa floated looking for the Uchiha until smoke clouded his vision coming from his rear. He spun around to see Itachi bringing down his blade onto him. 'He's fast.' Just in time, he brought up his sheathed blade blocking the attack with the steel snake that trailed up it.

Itachi still showed no real emotion looking straight into Asa lavender eyes not minding the sparks that scattered everywhere. He released the clashed spinning then kicking Asa in the stomach launching the caramel skinned boy away to the ground.

Asa flipped landing safely to his feet skidding back kicking up dust. His eyes searched the area thoroughly questioning how advanced that flash step was. 'Wait...' He thought in confusion. 'How did he learn flash step?'

Itachi used the shushin technique teleporting behind the boy in an instant placing his sword on his shoulders declaring that the training session was done.

Asa snickered softly wanting to unleash his sheath Zanpakuto, but he decided to let Itachi have this win until their next fight. His hands lifted in a surrendering way flash stepping away seeing as the position they were in was mildly humiliating.

Itachi slowly placed it back into a black sheath with steel tomoe scattered around it. He let a breath leave his mouth relaxing his muscles that screamed at the moment. He tried to move, but now his body would not respond. He fell forward not really having the right amount of chakra to do the simplest as stand. He closed his eyes bracing himself for impact.

"Oh, no you don't." Yoruichi said appearing below him catching the Uchiha with ease.

Itachi head rested on her on her left shoulder looking out the corner of his eye to her.

"I'll inform the head captain of your success, but for now, I'm taking you to squad 4's medbay," She grew a small smile which did not go unnoticed. "you will progress soon, but for now you should get some rest." She lifted to her full height carrying him by his thighs. "You'll be test soon." She said quietly flash stepping away.

(Break)

_About ten hours later_, Itachi laid, partially heal, in squad 4's medbay and this place to him seemed pretty busy. He spent quite some time sleep in the loud place catching wind of some of the latest information that he needed. Appearantly, there was some type of treason by three captains and something to do with that Ichigo boy and that dark haired girl. He overheard her name was Rukia.

Currently he laid in one of the bed still trying to relax himself from the chakra overload that caused himself to stiffen. The medics scurried around healing acting to some of the task at hand, like some of the patients that had greater injuries. He did not mind the constant yelling for more supplies. He guessed that Ichigo did quite a number on these people.

His eyes shifted seeing so many people in such bad shape, which made him feel bad. It was only a chakra overload, he did not need to burden these people for that. Though he wished he thought of that hours ago.

He struggled, but lifted up seating off the white bed looking for his cloak. He spotted it to the left of him on a chair a blue haired boy named Hanatoro Yamada sat. He dragged a deep breath inhaling then exhaling most of the stiffness away that he felt.

His reached to it hearing footsteps that separated themselves from the frantic steps that were constantly heard. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder standing to him feet with a minor stumble, but saw feet stop infront of him.

"I am lieutenant Isane Kotetsu..."

Itachi lifted to his full height coming eye to eye with a girl with light brown eyes and really short silver hair. She was about the same height as him a it was really surprising.

"And I'm guessing you are Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi nodded sliding his left arm down the sleeve of the cloak putting it back on fully, but he let his left hand rest on the zipper since he did not zip it all the way.

"Great," She announced. "Your deployment shall be in the next thirty minutes." She informed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean."

She continued to hold a serious demeanor, but Itachi could tell she was not always like that.. "The head captain informed us that if there is any hollow attacks, we shall deploy you, Asa Murakami-sama." She blushed at the pronunciation of his name. "And that already engaged, Ichigo Kurosaki."

He closed his eyes at the batch of information remembering the info on hollows.

"There has been a mass of hollow activity since Captain Sōsuke Aizen, Captain Kaname Tousen, and Captain Gin Ichimaru's departure." She explained. "We have a feeling that their having a hand in this and we need for a quick extermination of the problem."

His eyes slowly opened. "Then I'll see to it be done." He said. "But can I ask a question?"

She nodded.

"That boy, Asa Murakami, who is he?" He asked frannkly wanting to know about the boy.

Isane's eyes shifted to the right with a pink tint taking over her cheeks. "I can't really speak of him..." She said in a mild timid manner.

Itachi sighed nodding in disappointment.

"But I can." Yoruichi announced flashing into the room on the side of them both. They looked to her. "Its the least I could do."

"B-but what about the law?" Isane stammered in a small yelp. "With his place on the thirteen court guard, that could be counted as treason, or worse: expulsion."

Yoruichi looked out the corner of her eyes to the lieutenant. "Just keep it a secret," She did a shushing gesture. "I'll will worry about the consequences once it arises, okay?" Yoruichi winked.

Isane nodded. "Uh...okay." She departed from the two.

Yoruichi looked to Itachi. "Once you get back from your mission, then I will tell." She chuckled watching as his face slightly changed to one of slight anticipation.

"Okay." He showed the smile he always showed Sasuke when he was younger.

**Chapter End**

Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Start**

_**Chapter 8: Impossible? No... Hard? Yes...**_

Itachi and Asa approached the senkaimon without hesitation waiting while the kido Corp released their Reiatsu to open the giant gates. Itachi had acquired the shinigami robes, but he made a few modifications. Under, instead of the white robes, was his purple clothing and the outer black wear was loose having it open down to his stomach revealing handle of his Zanpakuto hanging out resting on the crack including that the sleeves hid his hands. On the back's centre, the Uchiha crest was sewed onto it.

The Uchiha closed his eyes preparing himself for any type of battle that could happen once they passed through the Dangai. He could understand that each Zanpakuto had two forms so the fact caused him to become curious. No matter his curiosity, he could not hear the name of his Zanpakuto.

"Are we ready?" Asa asked holding his sheathed blade looking onto the massive doors with his shy half lidded eyes.

A female member with golden blond hair nodded to him as the door released a minor white light through the small crack. The door slowly opened with a low creaking noise letting the light become immensely brighter. "Your seals have been placed, you may begin your departure." She informed.

Itachi looked to Asa through the corner of his eyes gaining a questioning look wondering what the woman could mean by seal.

Asa gave a slow and appreciative nod to the woman then to the whole Corp. "T-then w-we will be on are way." He walked with Itachi in pace with him not minding the Corp members bow to him.

Itachi continued onward with Asa keeping the silence not daring to talk for the moment. His thought of the enigma was still very undecided, so, hopefully, fighting alongside him could bring some thing into light. He hoped.

As the two continued their departure to the Dangai then Karakura town, they never realized, well maybe they did, one Yoruichi Shihoin and a single Byakuya Kuchiki. The golden eyed woman had her arms crossed both eyeing the Uchiha.

"He's pretty interesting," Yoruichi announced looking to the back of Itachi's head as his ponytail swayed left to right at his pace. "Right."

The Kuchiki clan head only looked to the man in slight interest on what the Uchiha slaughterer could do. "True, he is quite an interesting individual..." He admitted.

Yoruichi grew a small smile at his word watching as the gates closed behind Itachi and Asa.

"But..."

Her eyes were drawn to him.

"He is currently a unknown entity that has not learned or even heard his Zanpakuto's name."

Her eyes lowered a bit at his words.

"Your persuasion of that man joining my squad is really thoughtful, but until he unleashes his shikai, he'll be a weakling in my book." He finished walking. "And Asa's instance of using the senkaimon though he has a hell butterfly is annoying." He said flashing away.

Yoruichi closed her eyes. Yes, she tried to persuade her childhood friend to let Itachi become a member of squad six, but as you could see: it did not work. She wanted Itachi with a strong division, and Byakuya's was the ideal placement for the Uchiha and his strong Reiryoku. Her eyes softened. It was not like she really cared, is what she wanted to convince herself of.

(**Break)**

Itachi looked around the hall of, as it appeared, mud proceeding on with walking with the orange haired shinigami. 'So, this is the precipice world.' Itachi stated within his thought. 'The crossing world of the soul society and the human world.' He hummed in amazement remembering what Asa had relayed to him a few minutes ago. The density of this world was thousand time thicker than the human world so if four hours were spent in this world, about 4,000 would past in the real world.

Asa tightened his grip on the sheath of his Izanami Zanpakuto. He could feel a certain spiritual pressure even in this world, and that was a impossible feat to others. "We should increase our pace." He spoke walking faster than before.

Itachi looked to him trying to figure out what just happened to cause him to sound so irritable and timidly as his own self. He shrugged catching up with him.

**(Break)**

"Answer me!" Ichigo yelled, in a battle stance, at a boy with blond hair having it cut in the style of a bowl. "Who are you!"

The boy only looked to him with steady and slightly cold eyes not being fazed by his aggressive attitude. "My, you're very impolite." He said floating in the air hold a soul cutter, or Zanpakuto. "Do you actually cared who I could be?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes not wording the anger he felt.

"Fine, then..." He sighed rolling his eyes lifting his hand to his head.

"NOT YEEEET!"

Ichigo eyes widened seeing a shinigami land a solid punch to the blond haired boy's jaw sending him flying crashing into a tree through a couple more. He eyed the orange haired shinigami not actually recognizing the boy. Though he recognized the outfit just not the silver ring on his left pinky and ring finger having a sunrise orange center with the kanji for "Head captain's" in black.

Asa floated steadying himself looking to Shinji, one of the visored. He released his Zanpakuto from its confines holding it in his right hand. His eyebrows furrowed in anger watching as Shinji struggled, but floated back up to his altitude rubbing his jaw.

Shinji snickered seeing the individual that attacked him without warning. He smirked widely. "If it isn't the NOW vice head captain, Amy Murakami."

Asa gritted his teeth knowing he defied orders to come and kill the boy. Hopefully, Itachi could handle a few hollows. "Don't f*cking call me that!" He yelled with pure animosity toward the visored.

Ichigo looked to Asa loosening his stance with wide and mostly astounded eyes. He guessed that was the head captain's assistant he heard about.

"Awwee, did that name strike a point...huh?" He teased.

"I'm not a visored anymore so the name in irrelevant, calling me it will not mean a thing!" He yelled.

Shinji placed a had on his hip. "Yeah, since you used that Zanpakuto to remove your hollowfied half resulting to yourself becoming a full shinigami." He smacked his teeth at the fact.

Ichigo eyes widened even more hearing the words through the blond's sentence. "Their..." He trailed in complete awe. Were the the same as him?

Asa clenched his fist on both the handle in his right hand and the sheath in his left. His sunrise orange aura illuminated the air making the sky brighter. "And I'm here to kill you once and for all!" He yelled blasting toward the visored with a battle cry. "You tormented, and now I'm strong enough to see that you shall pay!"

**(Scene Change)**

Itachi leaped backwards dodging a large fist from a large muscled up gorilla with a black body having a hole in the middle of its chest. Its head was a gorilla's skull with small, beety, yellow glowing eyes.

The fist smashed the ground creating a crater and asphalt to fly everywhere. He swayed pass them with minimum effort to his form. A pterodactyl hollow attempted to swoop down and pierce Itachi with its beak.

Itachi lifted his Zanpakuto clashing with the side of it with the gigantic bird. He was constantly pushed back as sparks flew wildly. A smirked appeared on his face as he sidestepped letting the hollow fly pass. Once it got into the space Itachi once occupied, it got smashed by the gorilla hollow that tried to leap onto Itachi. It slowly fizzled away causing the gorilla to roar at Itachi whom leaped away from it.

"Pretty assertive, aren't you?" Itachi asked rhetorically dashing up to it.

The gorilla hollow tried to send a jab with its large fist, but Itachi barrel rolled flying on the left side of it left arm. He halted his new flying ability charging up the bicep of the arm at break neck speeds. The hollow brought down his right fist to smash the raven haired male.

Itachi leaped off the arm onto the knuckle of the other hand sheathing his Zanpakuto. He did a few hand seals and when he finished, his cheeks puffed up. In a second, a massive wave of flourished flames spreaded out going toward to hollow's mask. "Katon: Great fire annihilation!" He yelled between the jutsu.

The hollow mask was singed causing it to swipe frantically from the pain.

Itachi swayed up, down, left, and right flying straight for the mask not wanting to prolong the event anymore than he needed to. His eyes closed still flying letting his senses do the maneuvering. His hand slowly reached for the handle of his Zanpakuto on his left hip. He poured his chakra(Reiatsu) into his eyes hoping this technique would work just this once until he unlocked the real thing.

The hollow howl angered at his each and every failed attack looking onto the man releasing the immensely, sickening black Reiatsu. **"I'll devour you!"** It roared.

Itachi chuckled as both his eyes snapped opened revealing that his left eye was just oynx while the other had a blood red iris with a thick circle having a dot in the middle showing red including that there was three miniture blades placed around it. His right eye leaked blood feeling pain over his body in so much of an instance. This would be they last time he forced the mangekyou sharingan. He whipped his Zanpakuto out pointing it to the Giant gorilla's skull. "Amaterasu!" He yelled encasing the blade smashing straight through the skull with ease crashing out of the back.

As he flew the hollow fizzled away satisfying the Uchiha greatly. He continued to fly heading for the location he felt Asa's energy filling gradually, but there was something off.

He halted his flying instantly coming in contact with some type of boned up being that just floated there writing in a notepad.

Itachi eyed the man: he was about the same height maybe an inch taller with pale white skin and platinum blond spiky hair that resembled Naruto's. His eyes were a steel blue looking really battle hardened though he constantly wrote in the book. He wore a white tank top with a tail that some shirt have. The outlines were black with a black cross in the middle. He had on some black, shreaded cone slacks with white lining in some points. On his right hip he had a Zanpakuto strapped. But the most thing that was the most distinct and abnormal thing was the bone fragments that covered his eyes wrapping around his head horizontally and vertically, but there was a glass part to see his eyes.

He closed his book feeling Itachi's cold glare on him, and the feel was kind of enthusiastic meaning he could be strong. Well, a glare was a glare. "He handled those hollows without any faults, but he did take his time."

Itachi placed his hand on the handle of his Zanpakuto lifting it just the slightest readying himself from the man that floated about twelve feet away of him.

The man looked to Itachi not recognizing him from any description he had heard. He lifted his left hand slowly. "Are you new?" He asked liking the fact that he was the first espada to get a fight in thanks to Aizen.

Itachi continued to looked at the man getting a very bad vibe from him. In an instant, he vanished.

"You did not answer me!" The man appeared above Itachi kicking him to the ground.

The Uchiha tried to counteract against the excessive amount of wind being spreaded around him. "Ugh! I cannot move!" He spoke through gritted teeth about to crash into a house.

**Chapter End**

**Own made espada**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, let me say this: when I put (scene change), it doesn't implies that there is a time skip, only the scene move somewhere else, while if I put (Break) then yes, time skip.**

**Chapter Start**

_**Chapter 9: Just In Time**_

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut trying to steady him and flip back over before his body caused damage to the household he was launched to. He was not lucky at the moment. Forcing that Amaterasu was taking a massive toll on his body, and it would take a while for his body to get back to its regular self. He grunted flipping over with a huge struggle flying right over the house, but he could not keep the flight up. He smashed straight through a chimney then into a brick wall making a indent. He bounced off with a gasp sliding down. His sword followed afterwards clanging into the wall above making a humming noise becoming lodge into it.

The unknown "shinigami" aimed his right fist at the injured Uchiha causing a silver swirl and miniature balls form into the centre of his palm. He frowned not feeling the end of his first fight to be to his liking. "Easy come, easy go!" He shouted blasted a beam of pure silver energy to the Uchiha.

Itachi looked up seeing the sky become brighter. His right eye had dried blood leaking from it keeping said eye closed. He looked on as the technique proceeded onward to him. Then something went off. **'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...' **Was what he heard in his head and it continued to get chanted. He closed his eyes bracing himself for impact also trying to understand why Sasuke's name went off in his head. Could it be-

"HYAAAH!"

A loud battlecry snapped him from his thought catching eye of a dark skin and brown shaggy hair land a successful punch on the unknown man's jaw. Itachi's eyes widened as the punch exploded sending the pale man away to a unknown location.

The boy that punch him landed gingerly on a roof then onto the ground and when Itachi looked closer, he could see his large red and black right arm which had two extensions flying up like two teeth trident. The tall, muscled teen was obvious of Mexican decent having his brown hair fall covering his right eye. He walked to Itachi as a very busty orange haired girl appeared on the scene. She was shorter than the Mexican with a body type that a model should have.

She stopped and stood next to the tall teen holding her hands behind her back with a smile, though the teen looked very impassive. "So, who is he, Chad?" The girl asked with a curious tone.

Itachi only looked up to theme wondering if they had forgotten about the unknown assailant.

The now dubbed Chad continued to look onto Itachi. "By his garb, I'd say he is a shinigami." He informed impassively. "He has a Zanpakuto." He pointed to the sword stuck into the wall.

The girl clapped her hands together. "He's probably here to visit Ichigo." She said.

Chad shook his head. "That's highly unlikely." He stated. "With the mass of hollows around Karakura town, he's here to rid the town of them."

"All by himself." She said in disbelief. "He should have gotten a partner for this."

"And there is no doubt he's around here somewhere-"

"Who told you you could forget about me!" The man appeared before them looking very pissed. "Get ready for a fight." He warned pointing his blade to them.

Chad turned to the man getting on guard. "Shinigami, can you still fight?" He asked.

Itachi nodded standing to his feet slow plucking his Zanpakuto from the wall.

"Good," He looked to Orihime, his female friend. "You provide cover."

She nodded.

**(Scene Change)**

Ichigo looked on at the two killing each other before him. This orange haired shinigami was strong. Very strong. His eyes could hardly keep up with his move, but he wished he could say that for the blond he was decimating. He would say that he wanted to step in to help the shinigami, but it seemed that the boy was battling this boy to kill him. And he would only get in the way.

Shinji, the visored, panted heavily with bruises across his body, while Asa looked not one bit winded. The boy gritted his teeth matching the anger Asa felt.

Asa floated with his eyebrow furrowed in rage. He never understood why most being sought to fight when the inevitable was clearly set. "Is that all you have!" Asa yelled. "You've were always stronger than me, but it seems the tide have turned."

Shinji moved his hand to his face and in a flash, his hollow mask was in place.

Ichigo gasped seeing this realizing the item placed onto his face. "A hollow mask..." He said highly bewildered.

Asa only got infuriated seeing how far he would go just to defend him. He sheathed his blade holding Izanami horizontally with both his hands. His eyes closed letting his orange Reiatsu rise from his being as it slowly faded to red with a white outlining.

Behind Shinji's hollow mask, his eyes widened seeing what the assistant was about to attempt to perform. "I can't let this happen." He stated deactivating his hollow transformation flashing away from the scene.

Ichigo looked to Asa as the shinigami's Reiatsu continuously rose to heights that could rival the captains in the Gotei 13, minus the head captain. 'Who is this guy?' He questioned within his thoughts.

Asa's eyes snapped opened showing that his iris and pupils widened for minuscule of a second. "Vanquish and seal, Izanami!" His now red and white Reiatsu erupted scattering around Karakura town and maybe a little further.

Ichigo shielded his eyes from the overwhelming and mildly intoxicating spiritual pressure trying his best not to fall out just from the effect it had on him.

About a mile away, Shinji's eyes constantly shifted in total fear flying at unknown speeds. He knew what Asa was attempting to do, and getting far away from him was the best thing imaginable.

(Scene Change)

Itachi paused as did his foe and Chad including Orihime who were all located on a large roof. Itachi was right under the unknown foe's blade about to dodge while Chad aimed his armor coated fist to the man.

They could all feel the Reiatsu being released and that caused them all to freeze. It was as if a ten thousand ton weight was placed on their shoulders.

Given this perfect chance, the foe kick Itachi in the chest blasting him away ducking under the punch elbowing Chad in the chest with over exaggerated strength. Chad was sent away rolling then flipping to his feet not showing any signs of pain or injury.

Itachi crashed into a railing that was center around the whole roof of the building. His Zanpakuto followed after him flying off the roof stabbing into the ground. He grunted. He was not really use to using a sword yet. The last time he actually had to use a sword was when he was in the Anbu black ops. He rose to his feet slowly feeling overwhelmed pain, watching as the man keep on with his attack.

The man swung his sword left swiftly with uncanny speeds aiming for the neck.

Itachi saw that a single step back could send him over the rails, so he swayed to the right letting the blade follow him and flow straight over his ear. Only by a centimeter did it miss, and with the fault in the man's stance, Itachi shifted behind him grabbing the collar of flipping backwards sending the man flying. Itachi landed on his feet turning to the girl dramatically. "Do it!" He ordered Orihime.

She nodded waiting for the right moment eyeing the man speeding uncontrollably to her. She threw her arms out at the perfect moment. "Santen Kesshun: I reject!" She said causing an translucent, orange, triangular shield to appear infront of her.

The man slammed into it bouncing off of it flying upward not having control of his body.

Chad leaped into the air with his right fist clenched and cocked back descending onto the foe. "HAAA!" He yelled smashing his fist into the man's chest launching him back to Orihime's shield.

He crashed again fallin to his stomach on the ground.

The all sighed in relief seeing this. "Is it over." Itachi asked himself but gasped not a second later as the man stood.

He stood to his full height glaring to Itachi. "Not by a long shot." He announced as his body just flashed away fleeing the scene. He would not admit that they were strong, because he had his arrogant side.

The group rounded in the middle of the roof. "It seems he has decided to withdraw from this battle." Itachi spoke eyeing Chad. "Itachi Uchiha."

Chad nodded. "Sado, but you can call me Chad." He said.

"And I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime introduced herself.

"Well, it was nice to make your acquaintance, but I have to get to my partner..." He said as his Zanpakuto in its sheath reappeared on his hip. "We cannot let that man get away."

(Scene Change)

The Reiatsu around as finally died down showing Asa still float there, though his Zanpakuto was not with his. Instead, her wore blood red gloves with sharp fox claws. On the back of both his fist was a metal in the sharp of a skull with flames around it. The sleeves of the glove stopped at his forearm constantly flickering since it was flames all around.

Ichigo looked at the boy in complete and shocked awe. He had to be someone special, because his shikai was not even a weapon...they were gloves.

Asa brought both his fist to his neck stabbing the claws into the throat letting blood pour out. He did not show any signs of gagging or dying. He dig in deep causing a lot of his bones he reach to crack. All while he did this, his face stayed unchanged.

Ichigo closed his eyes at the unnatural display.

Asa finished pulling his bloody finger from his throat as it heal almost instantaneously. The blood was absorbed it the gloves as the flames flickered wilder than normal. He knew exactly were Shinji had run off to, and as soon as he was about to chase after him, his eyes shifted seeing a man flying away from where he had left Itachi. His eyes narrowed seeing a hole in his chest. 'Shinjiiiii!' He screamed within his thoughts knowing his objective. He blasted away to the man.

The man grunted trying to leave the human world as fast as he could not wanting to stay to see if there was a captain involved here.

"Not so fast!" Asa growled out with his right hand reared back having his claws extended to kill.

The man looked out the corner of his eye seeing a shinigami with a large spiritual pressure dashing at him. Why did a captain have to be here. He barrel rolled sending a cero to Asa.

Asa gritted his teeth. He had only enough sacrificial blood for one victim. He threw out his left fist absorbing the cero.

The man's gasped as the captain proceed onward to him unable to act fast enough.

Asa decreased the gap between him and the weird hollow clasping his hand onto his forehead taking him through about 5 buildings being halted crashing into a mountain. He lifted then smashed the man's head on the rocks blasting through about ten layers of the mountain.

On the outside of the hole, a red light shine out hearing a piercing scream that cracked through the air.

The scene went quiet and the light had subsided with Asa leaping out clenching his fist in anger. That was his chance to finally wipe that snake from the earth.

"What... the hell did you do to me!" The man crawled out the hole lacking a hole through his chest and his clothes consist of a plain white t and blue jean.

Asa looked over his shoulder down to the normal man feeling his Reiryoku drop to zero. "If you haven't realized it, I have stripped you of you arrancar status, and now you are just a mere human," he informed. "And in about five seconds, you vision of me will fail."

He looked up to him trying to wonder how the captain knew he was an arrancar. "H-" He was to late to even ask seeing the boy just vanish. He punched his fist into the ground. "damn."

**Chapter End**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Start**

_**Chapter 10: A drink to remember /pt 1/**_

Itachi choked on his words unable to speak after hearing the head captain's words. He stood there in the large room only being accompanied by Asa standing to his right. "W-what do you mean I cannot return to Karakura town?" He asked restraining his emotions to help Ichigo and the others.

The head captain only looked to him with his eyebrows lowered staring to Itachi. The Uchiha showed strong feelings to returning to help, but he could not have him returning after hearing Asa's information on who Reiryoku he took. "You and Asa will not return to Karakura town," He said not expecting his voice to boom. "Asa, himself, is very strong, but I have recently appointed him your partner. You returning to Karakura would be grave to you and him if he has to watch over every waking moment, so until you learn your Zanpakuto's name, you shall remain within the walls of the Seireitei." He explained.

Itachi kept his calm and cool demeanor not actually feeling right not helping when it was needed. He strained himself from an unlikely defiant action that his mind wanted do. "But..." He stopped feeling Asa place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked out the corner of his eyes seeing the boy continue to look at his master.

Asa nodded removing his hand from Itachi's shoulder taking a few steps closer to the aged captain. His eyes were lowered due to him having one hundred percent control of his body. "I-if it is to what you are requesting, Master Yamamoto," He kneeled with his head bowed placing his Zanpakuto infront of him. "Then I'll s-see to it that we will occupy the Seireitei until our next assignment." He spoke showing high respect.

Itachi eyed Asa feeling a strange aura that flowed from his once he made the gap between him and Genryusai smaller.

Genryusai nodded to Asa respecting his words. "Thank you, my boy," He stood up slowly and made his way the orange haired teen. Once he stood over the crouching young man, he placed a hand on his head touching his slicked back hair. "Make sure you speak with Izanami once you leave to check out what Aizen has planned."

Asa struggled, but cracked a smile with his eyes closed. "okay." He said flashing out of the room.

Itachi only stood there wondering what type of relationship did the two powerful shinigami.

"And as for you.." Genryusai looked to Itachi catching his attention. "Yoruichi has requested to see you on the west side of the Seireitei, its urgent."

Itachi looked to him for a few seconds before flashing away as well.

Genryusai returned to his seat tapping his fingers along the side. "In due time."

(**Break)**

Itachi arrived on a roof a few minutes later after speaking with Genryusai. He looked around trying to find Yoruichi since he did not have any information on where he was to meet her. He sighed letting his eyes land on a sign over a small building. It was a pub owned by a man named Koyabashi by the name of it.

He shrugged leaping from the roof and journeyed into the bar. He was not a drinker. He could only drink about one ounce, then he was done. Once he made his way into the spot, he looked around spotting random shinigami. He tapped one on the shoulder gaining his undivided attention. "Have you seen Yoruichi?" He asked calmly.

The man was obviously drunk by the way he sat and by the alcohol that lingered from his person. "Ahhhh! Yoruichi!" He slurred out pointing to the bar that was empty. "Yeeeeeaaaaahh, okaaaay!" He shouted weirding Itachi.

No matter the fact, Itachi looked to the bar recognizing the dark purple ponytail. Itachi thanked the man and made his way to a stool next to Yoruichi.

She sat their giving her head leverage with her hand resting it on it looking very bored. She twirled a shot glass around swishing around what was left in it. "You really took your time getting here." She said to him.

Itachi moved his Zanpakuto letting it lean against the counter. "I know," He spoke shaking his head to the man behind the counter. "I could not locate this place right away."

Yoruichi snickered understanding. "How did the mission go? how many hollows did you take out?" She asked wondering when he would ask about the information on Asa.

"Proper..." He trailed off. "I killed about five all together."

She closed her eyes receiving the information becoming very impressed. She turned her head to him. "Still want to know about Asa?"

Itachi eyed her nodding not a second later. A reigned of silence swept through their area as he mouth finally began to open.

**Chapter End**


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter will solely be about Asa.

**Chapter Start**

_**Chapter 11: A drink to remember /pt2/**_

_Itachi awaited Yoruichi's words to escape her Mouth. The anticipation was getting to him. Asa was one of the most interesting shinigami he had met so far, and him with his personality including his fighting style made him truly unique. The only shinobi he could remember that had those qualities was Hinata Hyuga, but he did not think she could live up to Asa Murakami._

_Yoruichi closed her eyes as she took a deep breath hoping that no one would hear this classified information. Her mouth moved. "Asa Murakami, one of the most shinigami that is destined for great things," She said softly opening her golden-yellow eyes to look at Itachi. She continued. "Asa is a really exceptional being who holds a mass amount of Reiryoku. It has been rumored through the captains that he can extract a being's status completely eliminating all Reiryoku, Reiatsu, chakra, Ki and any other energies that lays wake within the numerous dimensions, but his bankai is unknown."_

_Itachi eyes slowly widened at the extreme information._

_"That young boy arrived here nearly one hundred fifty-thousand years ago, and I know this because he was a friend of mine when we were young. Remember Ichigo Kurosaki?" She looked to Itachi._

_He nodded._

_"Well, Asa was like him, in a way, since they both are humans with spiritual pressure. The information on Asa life was not too drastic, he lived a life of bliss until he was killed in a shootout between cops and a Japanese Yakuza. Unlike Ichigo, though, Asa was not able to see spirits, either when he was alive or dead. A team of shinigami was sent out to retrieve him, but when they arrived, his soul had already been devoured by a hollow." She lowered her eyes. "See, the larger the spiritual pressure, the more likely for hollows to attack, and with his, he attracted more than enough for one person to handle."_

_The Uchiha continued to listen pondering on how Asa survived with the fact that he was killed by a hollow before he could make it to the Seireitei._

_"But his Reiryoku had something different on its agenda, so once he was devoured by it, his Reiryoku binded with the hollow then it grew even large, which the hollow could not contain and the result ended up with Asa as a immensely powerful hollow that the Seireitei went through measures to eliminate. In the end, they had to seal his spiritual pressure up, but that did not work either, in fact, the attempt made him stronger, stronger than any shinigami of that time. He went through changes hollows were not known to with go, and he ended up a being he would call an arrancar, and soon after, a visored. he was the first." She elaborated the best she could having known most of the information that was jotted down was in hast. "He labeled himself as those names, he labeled himself a god, and he could have been given he went in the right direction. He terrorized the soul society and human world, that was until he met his soul, his inner being, his Zanpakuto, as he calls it now. They were said to have made a deal: she was to be partners with the boy in exchange for a chance at peace, and he accepted. But good things have to end sometimes, he was caught and held prisoner here in the Seireitei before the head captain stroked a deal with Asa. All the crimes he committed could be wiped away if he became a shinigami. And I'm the only who knows Asa is being used by the head captain, used for his power, used for his strength. A dynamic last resort technique, a third awakening of a Zanpakuto, which is only held by that orangette. He calls it Ririsu and it has power to end all wars and restore balance to any and every world, letting peace spread. only as a last resort. And while he was a visored, he was somehow weakened due to his Zanpakuto siphoning his Reiryoku." She said lowly nearing the end with a sigh. "And one more thing," she said in a more serious voice._

_Itachi narrowed his hearing her tone._

_She edged closer to Itachi almost touching noses with the male Uchiha/shinigami. "There's a chance that he's uses you to use Asa in a better way." she whispered._

_His brows furrowed in slight anger. He never liked the way people used others. It was not...right. But people used other frequently, and how could he stop them. Shinobi within the nation used people everyday to get what they want, and he used a few of his own._

_"He's using you as an excuse to keep Asa within his grasp. That's why he made you Asa's partner, to keep both you here. Keep your eyes open, but just don't make it obvious that you know." She finished giving him a wink._

_At a table in the bar, a man with jet black hair stared intently at Yoruichi and Itachi. He overheard each and every word of the information. He gritted his teeth turning his head away not trying to alert any suspicion._

_Itachi looked at Yoruichi still close to his face staring straight into her beautiful yellow eyes really appreciating the information she relayed to him. He could not understand the feeling in his gut right now, but he never felt this way toward another human before. Maybe only sasuke, but he felt this way to the dark skin woman, too. She was the only one trying to get him stronger, and that meant alot. It was not the exact same feeling he felt toward Sasuke because his stomach was floating. 'I might be healing still from the fight?' He thought bewildered._

_Yoruichi eyes softened as a faint blush slowly spread across her cheeks getting the hint of her stomach starting to burn feeling the room become hot. Her heart raced as her lips moved closer to his like she had no control over her body. She was letting her guard down at the moment, but that did not matter._

_Itachi was slowly proceed not in control over his movement which caused a minor blush to spread across his face._

_"Hey, Kenny, look at this." A pink hair short girl jumped up between them. _

_Yoruichi instantly hopped to the next seat while Itachi put his head down. _

_The girl seemed very enthusiastic and her voice said it. She was short with short bubble gum pink hair with red eyes and rosy cheeks. She hopped up and down pointing to Yoruichi and Itachi looking to the large man walking to them. He was tall and lean with a skinny muscular build having his shinigami sleeves ripped off. He had black gravity defying hair that stuck up in ten spikes having a single bell at the end of each. _

_The tall man walked forward chuckling to the two not believing his eyes. Well, one eye since the right one was covered by a patch. "Well, isn't this a surprise," He stopped in the middle of them. "Yoruichi and the new guy, romancing, nonetheless." He chuckled at the sight. _

_"Kenpachiii..." Yoruichi growled out with a enormous blush scattered across her face._

_"Kenny, they were about kiss." The pink midget announced loudly causing all eyes to direct to them._

_Kenpachi Zaraki put both his hand on Itachi's and Yoruichi's head. "You're right, Yachiru, hey bartender!" He said loudly getting his attention. "Let's keep this party going!" He laughed hysterically._

_Itachi and Yoruichi groaned not liking the invade of their "conversation". "What just happened?" they whispered._

**Chapter End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Start**

_**Chapter 12: Play With Fire, So Expect To Burn**_

"I'm going to destroy Konoha, and everything that lies within its walls!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled at the top of his lungs standing on water next to the destroyed steel bridge. He drew his sword and pointed it to a whiskered blond a good twenty feet away from him. "So if you get in my way Naruto..." He trailed off still unable to see the Jinchuriki due to his Mangekyo use. "I'll kill you."

Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the leaf, stood there, face serious as ever. His eyebrows were furrowed, but not in anger, not in rage, but in thought. "Sasuke...I understand now." He admitted.

Sasuke scoffed. "How could one with no family understand how I feel!?" He questioned in disbelief. "No brothers, no mother, no father, no sister don't give me that crap, so SHUT UP!" He roared.

Naruto put his fist to his chest with his eyes closed and head lowered. "No Sasuke..." He said quickly as his eyes snapped opened looking to the young Uchiha. "You are like a brother to me, and I've come to understand you."

Sasuke gasped with wide eyes. "Why..." He inquired in astonishment. "Why go so far for me?"

Naruto's lips curled into a small smile. "Because...we are friends." He stated solemnly.

A gasped escaped Itachi lips as he sat up quickly seeing the underground training spot. A frown spread across his face remembering what he just witnessed, but a smile some replaced it. 'Hopefully, Naruto can change your mind...Sasuke.'

His eyes lowered even more. "Sasuke..."

"Who?"

His eyes raised to the form of Yoruichi holding a bottle of water in her right hand and the other just on her hip. She tossed it to him. Her eyes edged him on to speak.

He caught it and drank it quickly in an attempt to ignore Yoruichi. The memories from that bar scene was fresh in his head, and he knew she remembered, too. She could live without the info.

She huffed leaning over with both her hands on her hip to his facing staring straight into his...maroon eyes... 'Maroon eyes!' She shouted in pure disbelief. She remembered Itachi's eyes to be gray not maroon.

"Itachi!" She flicked his forehead thinking that was the only way to catch his attention.

The action seemed to not faze him in the least. He merely lowered the bottle and looked to her. "Yes." He wondered.

She stood up straight pointing down to him. "Your eyes are Maroon!" She stated.

Itachi hummed setting the water beside him. "What?" He said searching for his Zanpakuto. He found it on the left of him and he quickly released it from its sheath looking into the side of his blade to see his reflection. A brilliant idea struck off in his head, so he stood faster then Naruto could ever. "What were we doing before?"

Yoruichi stepped in surprise gaining a thinking look cupping her chin with her fingers. "We were training to release your shikai, and you passed out three times. Why?" She asked really curious.

Itachi nodded sitting Indian style closing his eyes in an instant. His assumption was spot on. He was becoming really close to releasing his shikai. He pleased his Zanpakuto on his lap releasing ten thousand tons of his spiritual pressure causing everything around him to vibrate greatly. His black Reiatsu enveloped him.

Yoruichi stepped back in pure awe. His powers were beyond what she expected, and it was truly amazing. "Who are you?"

Itachi could not hear a thing. The outside world was a part of nothing in his thoughts. All he could see was a solely black void that continued on. Mile for mile. Dripping could be heard, but he could not locate a source of water. He tried hearing his Zanpakuto's name, but the only thing that could be heard was the name Sasuke being called constantly. He gasped as his mental body stopped in its tracks. He struggled because it was not on his own will to stop. Someone stopped him. He tried lifting a foot, but to no avail. "What is this?" He questioned in a monotone.

**"The Uchiha name rest on the shoulder brothers...?"**

Itachi looked around trying to located the dark voice, but his neck and head snapped forward staring straight into the pupil of a three tomoe sharingan. He gasped as it slowly came together and morphed into a spinning shuriken with a small star spinning in the middle at the same pace.

**"Walk a road Itachi, and speak this name..."**

In the real world, a smile creeped onto Itachi's face. Yoruichi had her head turned from his person. He was becoming to strong, was her thought until his spiritual pressure dropped to a silence. As soon as she let a sigh go, an explosion of Reiatsu clouded her vision and caused her to step back forcefully.

Soon, a tornado of pure black flames jolted around him hiding his being from existence. The ground crack all around them as Yoruichi stumbled and fell onto her butt with a gasp. She scurried back not trying to be touched by the flames. She got away from them looking up to the tornado in complete awe. "What is he?"

From inside the tornado, Itachi's mouth moved. "Open your eyes, Tsukunomi." The tornado exploded with Reiatsu blasted Yoruichi afar landing on a rock. Her eyes were as wide as they could get watching the flames shoot everywhere. A couple seconds later, a red moon was made with nine circle circling a dotted pupil having three commas place symmetrically arround it.

"Flame manipulation: Sever!" He shouted as a split was created through the middle up sending both sides of the flames to separate side of the training grounds. The massive black flames collided with sections of the ground destroying a huge portion of the training grounds sending asphalt and debris.

Yoruichi shielded her face not trying to be hit by the object. Once she sought it right to open her eyes, fear ran through her body, though she could not move. What she saw was Itachi's body with black flames flickering off it. His irises were blood red with shuriken in the middle and a star were a red dot was. Her eyes drifted to his hands which the left one held a long sword with a star hilt and a black lining up the side to the curved point. Off the handle of the blade, a chain was link to a lantern holding black flames where the fire should be. 'His spiritual pressure...'

Itachi lifted both his released weapon noticing the flames that flickered from him. He smirked looking to Yoruichi. He forced his weapon out to her. "Tsukunomi."

**Chapter End**

**Shikai's okay?**


	13. Chapter 13

If anyone wanted to know if Itachi could activate his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan willingly. Yes he can.

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 13: The Truth Can Hurt**

An earthquake shook through the Seireitei as some of the lower ranking shinigami tried to reason with a floating figure in the sky. A suffocating red and white Reiatsu leaked from the being in the sky.

"Please, come down!" A female shinigami said up to the being.

"THOSE WERE ALL FAKE SMILES!" He yelled. "DON'T ACT AS IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME!"

Itachi ran from his home in the Seireitei after feeling the massive shockwave that scattered the area. He searched the area looking for what was causing the problem, but could not find the source. He decided to gain a better perspective by leaping onto a building, but, instantly, it shattered as if it was glass so he lapped back onto another building. He gripped his blade for any trouble that he could spot, but still could not.

"He charging up for another, everyone run!"

Itachi looked to the ground seeing shinigami scatter with fear written all over their faces. What were they so-

"Itachi, look out!"

In an instance he found himself on another roof watching as the other shattered in the same fashion as the other. "Wha-" He cut himself off looking to his savior. "Thanks, Soifon." He thanked the dark haired second division captain with a slight smile.

She walked to the edge of the building pointing up to the being with one hand on her hip. "Too early to be thanking me." She said.

Itachi followed her gaze landing to someone floating in the air releasing a white and red Reiatsu. "Who is it?" He asked asked walking next to her.

She looked to him with a serious mug plastered on her face. "Its Murakami, and he's saying things like he was being used." She informed.

Itachi looked away. He knew he should have told Asa about what he knew before. "Bu-"

"No time to dwell on the subject," She stopped him readying herself. "Here he comes!"

Itachi looked at Asa speeding towards them with both his gloved hands reared. He felt bad. He knew a drastic secret as one of his bestfriend's being used, and he kept it secret. He did not feel right. And why should he. Now the boy was going crazy, and it could have been avoided. Frankly, he did not deserve to try and stop Asa Murakami, and neither did anyone!

Itachi leaped infront of the ready squad leader taking the attack, but it was not an attack. Asa muffed his forehead with his palm.

Asa eyes widened to the size of sausers. Why Itachi? Why did he get in the way? He did not have a hand in what was happening to him, so why?

Soifon gasped.

Itachi only smiled up to Asa with his eyes closed. "Now I shall repent." His right eye opened. "Do it."

Asa eyes became sharp. "I'm sorry." A red light flashed and Itachi closed his eyes with a smile.

"What!" Itachi sat up instantly snapping his eyes wide breathing out labored breaths. He panted heavily feeling sweat run down his face. It was just a dream. But it felt so real. Real enough to actually scare him. Yes, it scared him. Another that he thought as a little could go mad. Sasuke was no exception.

He looked up to the darkened sky seeing that it was night, and with the fact that he could see the time of day, he was above the training grounds. He patted the ground finding out that he was sitting on grass. He hummed leaping up to his feet. He was mildly bewildered with the unconscious thing again, but right now it did not matter. He gripped his Zanpakuto. It was time to tell Asa the truth because he did not want to see the boy go crazy for revenge.

His body flickered away to search for Asa.

**(Break)**

A loud gasp ran through the air as the Uchiha flashed infront of a shinigami restaurant that had bright lights shining off from inside. Itachi fell to his knee without any warning with a look of fatigue written all over his face.

He guessed using a numerous amount of flash steps could put a damper on his Reiryoku. He stood looking around trying to find Asa on foot, but you know how that goes. He stopped and put a hand on the restaurant looking down the road. Maybe if he got some inf-

"Hehehe...Asa your so cute."

Itachi eyebrows raised hearing a female's muffled voice come from the restaurant. He turned his head to the source and found Asa within it sitting on his knees being very fidgety looking at the table. Across from Asa sat...Oh, Isane Kotetsu who seemed to enjoying herself with the shy individual. He sighed in defeat. The two made a really cute couple. Orange did not match with silver, did it? He wondered as he approached to doors.

"I hope you have something very positive on your agenda to ruin her date." Captain Unohana spoke appearing on the scene.

The raven haired man stopped his action looking out the side of his eyes. Was it positive for what he was about to do? Ruining a relationship between head captain and assistant? And there was a strong possibility that Asa could go mad and try to destroy the Seireitei through rage. "I-"

"She loves him." Unohana spoke interrupting Itachi. "Though she knows what happened in the past, she cares for Asa too much." She continued. "You see, he saved her life in the past, and she loves him for it."

Itachi eyes softened watching the braided haired lady place her hand on the window.

"Everyone here sees Asa as some type of monster since in his past, he was a hollow." She informed.

'So he's like the Jinchuriki of the hidden nations?' Itachi guessed within his thoughts.

Unohana looked straight into Itachi's eyes. "So, take it under consideration to not ruin this for her because some truths can burn." She told him as she made her way away from the scene leaving Itachi to stand there.

The sharingan wielder gaze lifted into the restaurant seeing Isane smile and a smaller smile to cross Asa's features. He could not do it yet. Not to Asa. And not to her.

**Chapter End**

**Was it good?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 14: More Like You**

"Yes," Itachi said to the head captain trying to plead for his and Asa's deployment. "I have achieved full control over my shikai and I can hold my own in battle now."

The room was completely empty with only him and the old man occupying the place. Itachi knew that it would be complicated to convince the captain to release Asa, but he had to try. Asa was a calm soul and all he wanted was to be alone. Well, that was what Itachi assumed.

Genryusai merely stared at the oynx eyed man. Asa was not leaving his sight. His plans were now coming into place with the arrival of the Uchiha. He hummed in thought. 'I just need one more.' He thought referring to the Uchiha's sharingan. He could not let this hell of a chance slip through his fingers. "Full control, you say?" He spoke sensing that the mangekyo of Itachi's could the one. "Show me."

Itachi raised a eyebrow at the man. He was yet under obligation to take order from him. It was not as if he agreed to joining the court guards yet. And why would he now? There was now another Danzo and working with him could only mean total disaster...in his book. But now, all he could do was agree to not arose any suspicion. Itachi gripped his Zanpakuto and began to unsheath it.

*Bam*

The doors to the room slammed opened drawing the two occupants attention. What the two saw was Asa Murakami running in with a little pale skinned girl with white and red wavy hair reaching down to her waist. She word a midnight blue kimono with random snake patterns. She was about the height of Asa's hip with red irises and white pupils having really darkened outlines. And when Itachi looked closer, he saw that Asa did not have his Zanpakuto in his hand like usual.

"Master, there have been numerous reports of hollows appearing throughout the soul society." Asa stopped as the little girl followed suit. The girl only smiled. "I have assigned Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Ise to patrol the Rukongai and eliminate all potential threats. I have sent Lieutenant Masumoto and Hisagi to accompany the gatekeeper, Jidanbo, at the gates to prevent all access and I relied of Captain Kuchiki to patrol the rest." He explained getting a nod from the captain.

Asa opened his mouth to speak, but the Head captain decided to. "Please explain to me why Izanami has been released from her Zanpakuto state?" He asked expecting a good answer.

Itachi restrained from letting his eyes widen at the information that Zanpakuto could manifest into a full being.

Asa scratched his cheek with a minor blush spreading across his them. He gained a timid look as his eyes trailed to a wall on the other side of the room. "Isane told me that I make a cute big brother when Nami-sama is released." Was his answer.

The head captain's eyebrows lowered in satisfaction. The orange haired shinigami was not suspecting a thing, and he was also coming out of his shell. Neither was Isane Kotetsu. She would never figure that she was having a hand in his plot. "Well, that's fine, and greet lieutenant Kotetsu for me."

Asa nodded as he walked away with Izanami. "I'm heading out to patrol the soul society for hollows." He said as Izanami returned to sword form with Asa holding the blade in his right hand and the sheath in the left.

"Then I'll assign Itachi Uchiha to scout the area with you." Genryusai announced.

The two looked to the captain.

"Pardon my asking, but are you sure?" Asa questioned turning fully to him. "I mean, you said Itachi could not take action until he progressed to his shikai."

"And that I am currently awaiting," He said. "Itachi has relayed to me that he has legitimate control over his shikai, and I would like to hear you reports if its a fact."

Asa nodded. "Yes."

**(Break)**

Itachi appeared in a flash on the top if a spire shaped rock that reminded him of Kumogakure no Sato. He looked around seeing that there was countless of the tall rocks and it seemed to go on forever. The parts of grass he could see did not stretch out for long either. Over the past time, the sky had darkened and clouds had started to form indicating that a thunderstorm was not far away.

Itachi searched the area thoroughly not attempting to release a chakra pulse to locate any hollow within his vicinity. That would cause his Reiryoku to spike and give up his location.

He soon spotted Asa land on a spike next to his, but far to the left. He watched the orange haired boy make a single for them to go up ahead to check. Then it dawned on Itachi. How could hollows that were the size of builds be mobile within these tight fits.

Asa gave the universal signal for shush as he leaped forward, soundlessly. With him doing his job for over thousands of years now, he knew that hollows came in various shapes and sizes, so he had not a clue on what they were deal with.

Itachi used his shinobi skills and kept up with Asa gripping the handle of Tsukunomi. Since he found out that the Zanpakutos' had their own shapes and forms, he wanted to meet it. The thought of meeting his sword caused him to think. Maybe it was a Uchiha that was lost within time. Maybe it could be the Rikudo sennin. The anticipation was kind of getting to him.

"Wait." Asa stopped on top of a spike suddenly causing the Uchiha to do as well on a spike behind.

Itachi looked around the area trying to spot any type of threat that could be eliminated. He started to fell some strange energy surround him.

"Watch out!" Asa yelled appearing behind Itachi blasting a being with a red beam that came from hand and Zanpakuto destroying it before Itachi could see. He groaned floating at the use of the wretched attack.

Itachi spun around seeing smoke rise from where the hollow must have been. A nod was sent to Asa in thanks.

Asa shook his head. "Too early." He said as he released his Zanpakuto from its sheath. "They will converge on this location in a bit so be ready."

Itachi nodded letting the three tomoe sharingan take over his eyes. Not a second later a chimpanzee hollow with wings was under Asa. He guessed that's how they were moving around.

Asa kicked it in the skull with the heel of his sandle as it fizzled away. In an instant, nearly fifty of them surrounded the two shinigami.

Itachi floated off the spike going back to back with Asa. He eyed the numbers of enemies not liking the odds. But who would? "Asa, are you prepared?" Itachi smirked seeing as him and Asa were becoming very close.

Asa snickered finding himself not shy around Itachi anymore. 'Someone...as a brother.' He thought recalling his date with Isane the night before. She told him that the she knew he grew up without a brother and Itachi could be the logical choice. "That's my line." He responded.

Itachi chuckled which was unusual. "Then let's go." He said as the circle of hollows came straight for them.

**[If you want, play Kimi to taiyou Ga shinda hi(Instrumental) My brother said it would seem cool*shrug*]**

The hollows knew who they were suppose to go after, so this would not be difficult, but until the two spun around swapping places. The hollows that were after Asa were now after Itachi and the ones that were suppose to go for Itachi were now for Asa.

Asa ducked as Itachi swung his sword over his head killing a hollow that got to cocky and got close. He continued the motion and cut a hollow in half from the head. Asa lifted his Zanpakuto startling a hollow that happened to be an inch away from its forehead.

Itachi flew back softly stepping on the tip of Asa Zanpakuto performing a backflip off floating over that same hollow kicking it in the back of its head sending it to get stab straight through its forehead by Asa.

Asa leaned fully back as if he was doing the matrix letting a hollow that was behind him soar to a spinning heel kick cutesy of Itachi that shattered its mask. Asa shifted his weight into a hand stand kicking a hollow in mask killing it.

Itachi flew to the right dodging a swipe from from about five hollows that tried to join together and take him out. He grabbed Asa's foot with his right hand and brought him around to kill the hollows.

Asa shifted and sat the sword vertically to his body flying straight through the mask of each hollow.

Itachi released Asa sending him to a batch of hollow.

Asa shot at them like a bullet turning his body into a weapon by rotating with his sword above his head. He sliced straight through the middle hollow deciding to take them out in one strike. He shifted as his body rapidly rotated vertically to what his body was killing the hollows.

Itachi grew a small smile eyeing Asa, but his action caused him to get caught off guard. A hollow lunged at him trying to swipe at his chest, and Itachi acted as fast as he could and dodged back as his left arm was cut greatly shredding of most of the sleeve. Blood leaked from the wound faster that he anticipated and there was still about thirteen more left.

Asa flashed infront of picking him up over his shoulder flashing away, though the hollows were still hot on his trail. The orange haired shinigami leaped onto rock after rock trying to escape the hollows. He could not fight with an injured partner. He carried Itachi without any hassle trying to find a better spot to heal him. The hollows were gaining as lightning cracked through the air.

"What is the plan." Itachi asked calmly dangling on his shoulder feeling weak from the loss of blood.

Asa ignored him hearing his heartbeat in his ear as he dashed to the left trying to confuse the hollows that were gaining. It did not work. He was fully terrified. Terrified was a word that did not mean anything, but seeing Itachi caused his heart to cringe.

"Asa, I know you heard me, I sai-"

"I wish I could be more like you!" He yelled letting out heavy and terrified breaths.

Itachi stayed quiet hearing his words. He could not tell why Asa wanted to be like him. "What?" He suddenly asked.

Asa continued to scout leaping from rocks. "You're so calm right now, while I'm terrified out of my mind!" Heyelled. "You're my first partner so I don't know what to do!"

Itachi shook his head. "You should not want to be someone else, you yourself is unique as it is." He praised.

"If I was so unique, why can't I help you." He said. "Those hollows aren't going to stop, and I can't think of a plan."

"That doesn't mean you should be someone else." he informed. "You have unique qualities that no one else has. I, myself, have qualities that make me who I am."

Asa eyes lowered.

"And with out an Asa Murakami, where would Isane be?" He questioned never noticing Asa eyes snap. "Now let's hear that plan." Itachi edged on.

Asa let out a labored breath with his eyes shooting forward. "I have a plan, but it involves you moving."

Itachi nodded understanding.

Asa reached into his robes pulling out bandages handing them to Itachi. "Help yourself."

Itachi took them ready to hear Asa.

"I need you to move YOUR fastest in that direction." He pointed forward with his sword and sheath. "just widen the gap between you and them and I'll take 'em out." Asa spun and launched Itachi who wrapped his arm and bolted off.

The hollows saw how fast he was trying to increase their speeds.

Itachi gritted his teeth flashing in and out on top of the spire. He looked behind himself seeing the gap between him and the hollows were larger. "Time for your part Asa."

In the blink of an eye, Asa appeared behind Itachi with his Zanpakuto in both his hands holding it horizontally. A white swirling aura started to center infront of the sheath as red bubbles formed too. A constantly growing ball was made as the hollows stopped in realization. Asa's eyes slowly closed as the ball grew to three times his size.

Itachi stopped as he looked on. His eyes narrowed felling Asa weird Reiatsu. He guessed since he was once a hollow it would get strange at points.

Asa's eyes snapped open. "Murakami Asa... Cero!" The ball released a red and white beam that was as large and wide as Konoha finding its way to the hollows that tried to escape but the attempt was futile.

The blast enveloped them with ease killing them in the end. The blast made a weird howling noise while it died out. Asa huffed as he watched the smoke rise from where the hollows were. The cero had left a U shape from the destroyed spire that stayed in its way.

Itachi flew up Asa placing a hand on his left shoulder giving him a comforting smile. "See, you are unique." He said.

Asa smiled softly. "Yeah...it see-" His eyes instantly widened feeling a close Reiryoku. "Watch out!" He pushed Itachi out of the way lifting his sheathed Zanpakuto clashing with a dark skinned woman out of nowhere. His eyes narrowed at her. "Harribel." He growled out.

The blond haired green eyed woman looked down to Asa with impassive eyes. "Sensei, I would be grateful if you returned Masaaki's Reiryoku." She said in a monotone.

ASa scowled at her. "Harri-chan, I'd be a fool to do as you say, wouldn't I?" He spoke. Sparks began to fly.

"I guess you're right, Sensei." She spun and kicked Asa in the stomach launching him through the spire going low to the land.

Itachi eyes narrowed at the woman with the white and black wear having the bottom of her breast showing out of a midriff jacket that wrapped around the lower part of her face. A raindrop fell onto his nose. "Really?" He groaned watching the woman look to him.

**Chapter End **

**Yes, that is Harribel.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 15: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Shikai unleashed**

Itachi floated gently never minding the rain that poured down eyeing the dark skinned woman getting a very strange from her. It was the same feeling he had when he fought that man on the roof, but her Reiryoku seemed tremendously higher then the man. Her Zanpakuto was also weird, too. It was wide instead of long with a huge gap in the middle which remind Itachi of a hollow.

Harribel looked to Itachi taking notice of his abnormal eyes. It was not a far fetched guess that they were special and had a special ability. Not everyday that you could see an eye like this.

The gripped his Zanpakuto tighter. She was actually able to launch Asa away without breaking a sweat. Yes, he knew Asa was not fighting, but he knew Asa was on guard.

"I'm sure you are wondering who I am, but let the query pass," She said sheathing her blade onto her back horizontally. "I'd rather not engage in battle with either, you or Sensei. I'm here to merely retrieve Masaaki's Reiryoku."

Itachi brought his sword up to guard himself guessing the name Masaaki belonged to the man he, Chad, and Orihime fought. "Well, your Sensei will not agree to that." His tomoe spun around his iris ready to examine her movements. "And neither will I."

The dark skinned espada sighed. "Then I guess I'll have to take it by force." She took her Zanpakuto from its sheath. "I really did not wish to fight."

Itachi readied himself. In an instant, she was gone, but then metal clashing behind him drew his attention. He leaped back with a spin seeing Asa clashing with his...left arm? Usually his left arm would hold his sheath, but that was gone, too. Wait! Itachi eyes widened not seeing Asa's right arm. His eyes trailed down to find it spotting it a whiles away stabbed into a small spike. He began to feel bad.

Asa looked over his shoulder to Itachi. "Itachi! Its not your fault!" He yelled. "Either way, Izanami will reattach it!"

Itachi looked to Asa. "But-"

"Shut up, just help me!"

Itachi's eyes lowered nodding to his partner. He flashed stepped behind Harribel and slashed diagonal at her back.

Harribel twisted her body and slapped his sword with the side of her blade ducking under a horizontal slash from Asa. She quickly elbowed Itachi in the split of his chest and kicked Asa in his left leg causing him to fall over. She finished by grabbing onto Itachi's mesh undergarments twirling him around making him collide with Asa sending them away.

The teamed duo flipped and steadied theirselves to glare at their opponent.

"Hey, Itachi," Asa called in a whisper.

The Uchiha hummed looking out the corner of his left eye.

"This one will be a lot harder than your other battles." He informed. "I trained this one, and she is one of my most exceptional students."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He kind of figured that he trained her, but he raised an eyebrow because he said 'ONE' of his most exceptional students. Did he have more?

"And, Itachi, with me fighting with my left arm, my strikes will lack the process strenght." He said bringing the blade up.

"Yeah, I'll handle your weak spot. We shall attack her from both sides." Itachi made the suggestion.

Asa nodded. "Thought out beautifully." He spoke as him and Itachi vanished.

Harribel eyes shifted around the area trying to locate her opponents. She hummed in interest at them successfully hiding their Reiryoku. After a few seconds, her eyes glistened picking up something. She floated backwards as Itachi and Asa clashed with each other having their intention to cleave her.

Though they were still linked, Itachi threw a kick with his left leg and Asa launched a kick with his right intending to knock Harribel off balance.

Harribel quickly dashed to the right evading their attack, but the action put her in a harmful position.

Itachi spun clockwise attempting to slice her appart from the bottom of her breast.

She lifted her wide blade to the right side of her face blocking the attack, thought it sent her to the left from the strenght.

Asa spun counterclockwise to attempt the same as Itachi, but it seems that the woman saw it coming.

She brought her blade up smacking Asa Zanpakuto from infront of her spinning to stand back to back with Asa.

Asa's eyes narrowed as he stabbed backwards pass his stomach trying to go through her stomach.

She brought her sword down as his blade slid on the side of her creating sparks. Her eyes shifted up seeing Itachi holding his Zanpakuto in both hands bringing it down. She used a feeble flash step to evade the attack.

Itachi eyes widened stopping his blade right above Asa's head. He let out a breath to calm his self watching as Harribel flashed back into existence floating a few feet away.

Harribel sheathed her blade. "Sensei, you have reached your limit." She said pointing to the blood leaking from his massive arm wound. "And without that arm, you will not be able to keep up."

Asa saw that he could not deny the fact. His arm was an extension of his blade and sheath, so now with only one, he was not able to keep up. And his keeping up with Harribel was nothing compared to two arms. "Itachi, I have to repair my arm," He said. "Do you think you can beat her and return to the Seireitei in perfect health?"

Itachi nodded slowly.

"then I have to go." He said swooping down gathering his arm and leaving back to the Seireitei.

Itachi sighed as he tried to gather every ounce of strength in his body. He would need it too.

"You don't stand a chance, now." Harribel announced. "Asa was your ticket, and the only thing distracting me."

Itachi scowled at her. "You make assumptions on people you don't even know, why?"

She took her blade back out. "It just how you stand, a small waver is shifting your soul and you are worrying for someone." She told dashing to him in an instant.

Itachi lifted his blade block numerous strikes from the blond hair woman. He continued to block feeling her overpowering him in so much of a break neck pace. He timed it right and moved his blade countering her next strike with his hand knocking it out of the way.

She already had a place as soon as he touched her blade, she shifted and stabbed him through the back of his robes in a attempt not to cut him.

Itachi was very stunned at her quick and decisive movement.

She dragged the blade swinging him around elbowing him in the jaw.

Itachi jolted back with a flying leap. What was happening? His sharingan was not even reading her. Maybe because she was too fast that his eyes could not see straight. His eyes widened lifting his blade to block. He clashed with Harribel and the yellow in the hollow portion made the attack feel stronger in his opinion. He grunted losing grip on the handle.

Harribel exerted more strength into her arms as the blade in his hands was flung down becoming stuck into a rock spire.

Itachi gasped seeing the events occur.

Harribel decided to end this quickly as she slashed his chest kicking him through the mountain spires. A blood trail was left behind lead from her to Itachi who hit the far away ground. Though she could not see exactly where he had land, she wanted to make sure. A yellow glow appeared on her blade which she swung sending an arch cero at where Itachi supposedly crashed. The cero sliced through a mountain smashing the ground causing a massive explosion.

Not long after, her eyes widened feeling a spike of Reiryoku and then Reiatsu. 'What...' She thought in disbelief. She gasped taking a step back as a tornado of black flames exploded around the area destroying most of the spires that were around. She gasped unable to move her body.

"Open you eyes, Tsukunomi!"

The black flames scattered vastly around the area and not even the rain could put it out. "These eyes can see everything."

Harribel stared at the black flames, but gasped when she was wrapping up in chains with a lantern on the end having black flames within. Without a second to spare, she felt a yank on the chain as she sped closer and closer to the barrier of black flames. He eyes constantly widened as a sweatdrop fell down her face.

"Flame manipulation: Ripple!"

Three black flamed rings formed around her body acting as restraints. She tried to flash step to a different location, but the rings were canceling her Reiryoku.

"Get ready!"

Her eyes noticed that the chains were curving up, which meant Itachi was not within the flames anymore. She grunted feeling the chains yank her up higher in the air.

Itachi new eternal sharingan glared at the woman as he pulled her along with him. He held the sword in his right hand constantly pulling the chain. He stopped suddenly letting Harribel fly pass him.

Harribel struggled trying to break free from the chains and rings, but found it very impossible.

Itachi grabbed the chain with his left yanking it back swinging it around. He brought his hand down tossing the restrained woman down causing her to crash into a spire.

She gasped sticking to the side spitting out blood.

Itachi reared the blade back as the black flames flickering around his body form onto the blade. He tossed it down straight to her.

Her eyes widened in fear of the oncoming weapon.

But, unexpectedly, it sliced right through the rock right above her head. She sighed with her eyes widening not a second later because she was dragged down through the spire as she crashed into another spire. She looked into the sky spotting Itachi with his hands out being shadow by red skeletal arm that did the same, which also had black flames flickering from them.

Second after second, a tomoe was formed until they were in a circular fashion. His hands lifted over his head as the tomoe began to rotate. He brought his hands down sending the technique at her, which came quickly. His eyes closed. "Yasaka Magatama." He said silently as the circled tomoe connected to Harribel creating a massive dome explosion with white strips. The dome continued to grow destroying everything around, but it slowly died to a halt. He spotted Harribel fall on the ground looking really beat up. Now this was over. His weapons appeared in his hands as her blasted away back to the Seireitei. Her spiritual pressure was gone now.

**(Break)**

Only a few minutes later, Asa appeared on the scene with a completely refurbished arm kneeling at the side of the decimated Harribel. He pulled her collar down removing her hollow mask putting it down next her. He frowned looking down at his student. He put a hand over her mouth not looking down at her body due to it even more lack of clothes. Her body was covered in bruises with blood leaking from some fatal wounds. "You'll be back to full health in no time."

Her body gained a red hue letting the bruises heal instantly.

**Chapter End**

**If you have questions on what'll happen to Harribel, just ask**


	16. Chapter 16

The reason for me adding so many chapters is because I won't post none for like 5 days. Sorry.

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 16: Karakura Town**

Itachi walked to captain ready to declare his and Asa departure. He was very, very battle hungry in the quiet moment in time. With his lastest victory over that weird Harribel, he wanted to activate his shikai even more. Hopefully, in every battle.

He stopped at the door releasing a calm breath closing his eyes. This would be a clear demand. If Genryusai refused on releasing Asa, then he would have to take him by force. But would Asa want to go if the head captain said NO? This thought never registered in his mind. It was near ninety percentage that Asa would decline the offer, a five percentage that Asa could go mad in an attempt to choose, and a last five percentage that Asa would try to kill him for defying the head captain to such an extent.

Ohhh, that last one did not really sound great. He sighed opening his doors. It would count of his calculation in this predicament.

"Itachi Uchiha has showed an exceptional amount of strength through his training, and he clearly showed me that he has the ability to protect himself in battle."

Itachi eyes widened at the sight infront of him. There he was: Asa, trying to convince the head captain himself. This was highly surprising, to say the least. The orange haired arrancar would never do something as straight forward as this.

"His power and spiritual pressure is increasing on a daily basis," Asa said on one knee. He looked up to his master. "If you wish for him to continue to excel strength-wise, you'll let him go to Karakura with me to assist."

Genryusai hummed a bit watching Itachi walked into the room. He nodded slowly. "If this okay with the Uchiha, then you two can leave when ready." He told them both.

Asa turned to look over his shoulder standing to his feet.

Itachi gave them a slow nod in a bewildered state. There he was, pumping himself up only to find the situation being dealt with in the best of ways.

Genryusai nodded. "A few other shinigami shall occupany you, if that's fine?"

They both nodded. "Itachi, I'll meet you when I'm ready, I have to get something from my home." He said flashing from the room in an instant.

**(Scene Change)**

Asa flashed into his home with a heavy sigh looking around in hast. He loved his home. It was very nice and pretty big. A bit big for his taste, but he could live with it. He searched down a hall looking for something pretty important.

"Ahem."

His ears perked up at the sound of the femine voice. He spun around spotting what he was looking for. Harribel in only the upper robes of the shinigami wear that was loose revealing a mass of cleavage with her legs and feet being in the open having her mask removed. Without the high collar jacket and the obvious scowl from under it, she actually looked pretty cute with a mild innocent look.

She held her hands behind her back awaiting Asa to speak.

He walked up to her ignoring the lack of lower clothes. "Hey, Harri-chan, I'll be gone for awhile, so I'll need you to-."

She nodded putting her fingers to her lips indicating to shush him. "I understand, you'll have to remove a portion of my Reiryoku in order to hide my presense." She slowly opened her robes showing her large breast and the number three that was gone. The was a hole where her womb would be. "You'll need direct contact with my core to do so."

Asa hid the blush that appeared on his. He lifted Izanami and held her in both hands. He averted his attention to her hole not trying to seem like a perv.

She turned her head with a timid look. "Will you please hurry, Sensei." She said restraining her will to scold him.

Asa coughed tightening his grip on the sheath. "Vanq-"

**(Break)**

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo announced with his hair covering his eyes holding a completely black sword in his right while dust scattered around him. He looked up and gave a menacing glare to his opponent. It was a large, tanned hollow like man with a Zanpakuto. Him or the pale man behind with the green eyes ripped Chad's arm off and his blood boiled. "Orihime..." He spoke.

She kept silent looking to her orange haired friend.

"Leave, now." He finished in a rougher tone.

Her eyes widened, though she never attempted to speak. She let her lids lower with a low "Ichigo" escaping her lips.

The arrancar with the bone jawbone and chin scratched his head in confusion. "Did he just say bankai?" He questioned. "Ulquiorra, I think this is the guy?"

The partner in the background watched with meaning and lifeless eyes. "Yamii, your recklessness amazes me to see you've lured him out in such little time." He turned his attention to Ichigo. "Orange hair and black bankai." He nodded. "This is surely our target."

Yamii reared his fist back gaining a huge grin. "HAHAAA, we're lucky then!" He shot his fist forward to clobber Ichigo. "Savedd us the time for looking for you!"

Ichigo looked at him and lifted Tensa Zangetsu effortlessly. The punch collided with the blade yet it never wavered.

The arrancar eyes widen.

"Are you the one..." His eyes shifted to Chad for a quick second. "Who ripped off Chad's arm?" He questioned, but never gave his opponent a chance to speak. "Now I'll take your right arm."

The man chuckled cocking his right arm back, but Ichigo vanished and his arm sprayed blood. 'My arm.' He slumped over breathing hard.

"Looks like you're struggling, want to switch?" Ulquiorra suggested.

Yamii straight ahead to Ichigo. "Shut up! I don't need help with shit like him."

**(Scene Change)**

Itachi leaped from rooftop to rooftop in a high speed race to the location where the mass of Reiryoku was growing. Itachi was in lead of the two moving at quicker paces than usual. He could feel it. To excel was in his blood. He would continue to ge stronger until he reached Asa's level. He chuckled to himself. 'Now I'm sounding like Naruto.' He thought in real amusement.

"What are you thinking about?" Asa asked keeping distance just in case they ran into trouble so they could attack from both sides.

Itachi looked back and gave an eye closed smile. "Nothing really." He spoke hoping this relationship did not turn into Naruto and Sasuke's. Fighting Asa on different terms would not be in his interest.

Asa nodded with a confused look not understanding the reason for that smile. "I understand."

**(Break)**

Yamii smashed the ground cutesy Yoruichi Shihoin. Dust flew around as the ground rumbled. Yoruichi landed on the ground and made her way to the fatally injured Orihime. She knelt down and lifted the girls head to rest on her thigh. Blood covered the left side of her face falling down to her clothes.

Ichigo was off in a corner injured from a massive abuse from Yamii.

"Yo...Yor...Yoru-Yoruchi," Orihime stammered out. "is Ichig-"

"Don't worry, that boy is fine." Yoruchi gave Orihime a vial. "But I'll need you to drink this."

"Raaaaaawwwrrr!" Yamii bellowed emerging from the ground with his arms up. "I'll kill you all!"

Yoruichi looked to the thing. "You're quite pestering."

His mouth opened wide as a cero began to form.

Yoruichi gasped with slight wide eyes. "A cero!"

Yamii released it creating a lot of dust to kick up covering the area. He smirked in satisfaction. "No way someone can evade a cero from a range as close as this, but this feeling..." He said to himself. He could swear there was another arrancar here. It felt closely to Harribel, but she was out handling her own business from Aizen.

"You were trying to hurt someone." Someone said within the dust in disapproval.

Yamii and Ulquiorra looked to the cloud hearing the voice. "No..." They both quietly spoke watching the dust start to clear.

"You happened to mess my hair up." The voice said. "What about you Itachi?"

"No, I can't say that he has." Another voice deeper came.

Orihime's ears perked at hearing the name.

The dust cleared revealing messy orange hair that resembled Ichigo's with a single batch of bangs crossing his caramel face and raven black haired having two bangs framing his pale face. And a man with a hat and clogs protected Yoruichi though she did not need it.

Yoruichi eyes widened along with the arrancer at the new arrivals.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, acting on pure impulse as always." Asa spoke trying to slick his hair back. "Releasing ceros and declaring that you'll kill ones that are too strong." He looked at Yamii and Ulquiorra glaring daggers.

The two stepped back.

Itachi and Asa lifted their hands as black and red bubbles form into the centre of both. Soon, a red ball was made with a black fiery glow. "We shall destroy you!" They both yelled as the air and oxygen got engulfed by a suffocating Reiryoku.

Ulquiorra did not show that he feared Asa. He only opened a Descorrer. "Come, Yamii." He said looking directly to Asa remembering who and what he was. The two walked through the garganta copy. Before it closed, Ulquiorra looked back to Ichigo. "Luck was clearly on your side, substitute."

Ichigo struggled to get on one knee.

"Pure trash, Asa-dono has to bail you out from this battle." He finished as the thing closed.

Asa only closed his eyes not liking the label he put on him. 'King of Arrancar, huh?"

**Chapter End**


	17. Chapter 17

Oh, I guess It wasn't 5 days *shrug* I thought it would take me longer to learn the guitar.

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 17: Susano'o Lays Wake**

Yoruichi burped loudly slamming a bowl on the floor next to her while she sat Indian style. She sipped from a cup infront of her glaring forward at Kisuke Urahara who had happened to arrive in the room.

"Are you healing alright?" He asked concerned for his childhood friend.

She continued to drink. "Its okay," She informed. "Its not effecting my everyday life, too."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes at her. "What about in a fight?" He asked completely serious.

"Oh, she'd die, hehe."

The two followed the childish voice to the ceiling seeing a nine year old, red-white haired girl sitting upside down.

'I didn't even sense her.' Kisuke eyed her from under his hat. "Wh-"

"Izanami, what are you doing here?" Yoruichi questioned looking up to the childlike Zanpakuto.

Izanami pouted. "Its Nami," She corrected crossing her arms over her chest. "And the reason of me being here is to relay to you that the up coming war has only three strong point that the Arrancar does not have." She sais with a mischievous look.

Kisuke raised a eyebrow from under his hat. "Oh, really?" He asked not believing. They still had the Gotei 13 so only being three valuable parts was false. "And what would those three assets be?"

She morphed into her sword form and returned to her full body state before she hit the floor with the small patters of her bare feet and her kimono flowing. She gave a side look to Kisuke. "Ichigo Kurosaki, The substitute shinigami, Asa Murakami, Arrancar prince, and Itachi Uchiha, the holder of Sin Uchiha." She smiled brightly. "You know, Sin Uchiha, father of Madara Uchiha and legitimate god of the sharingan." She informed.

Yoruichi hopped to her feet quickly. "How do you know that?" She inquired with furrowed brows. "He disappeared from the worlds over a million years ago."

She looked back to Yoruichi still with a face full of mischief. "Yeah, and he manifested into a Zanpakuto awaiting for a worthy Uchiha, which is the one we know now." She explained.

Kisuke gained a thoughtful look. "It seems completely rational." He mentioned. "He has been gone for awhile."

Izanami winked at him. "Exactly."

**(Break)**

"Re-...Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku!" Ichigo yelled at the unbelievable sight infront of him. Said shinigami stood in the door way in Ichigo's school in Karakura town. Ichigo ran closer with a look of shock glaring down at a short, white haired captain. "Toshiro!"

The captain crossed his arms with an irritated look. "That "**Captain Hitsugaya" **to you." He corrected. "But I will need you to calm down Ichigo, this will be explained soon."

The Substitute stood straight ruffling the back of his hair. "What's up, why can't you tell me now?" He asked. "I mean-"

"Because I'm here to explain."

Ichigo's eyes trailed to the back door of the class seeing that one young orange haired from the other day and that Itachi Uchiha both dressed in the school uniform, though Itachi had long, loose sleeves hiding his hand exactly like his Shinigami wear and he looked younger from when the first met. Asa was as tall a Itachi chest now. Ichigo lifted his hand to point at the orange haired boy. "You're that one boy from that night." He said in astonishment. He never expected to see the boy after he crashed through the building.

Asa closed the door behind them nodded to Ichigo. "Yes I am." He said walking forward with Itachi. "I am here as the leader of this group, so all questions will go through me."

"Now can you explain to me, why are you here?" Ichigo edged on.

Asa nodded to Itachi.

Itachi nodded back to him. "We are under order to occupy Karakura town as a frontline defense against the arrancar." he elaborated carefully.

Ichigo got a confused look. "Arran- what?" He asked.

"What!" Renji shouted stepping closer. "You fought them not even knowing who they were?"

Ichigo stared at him.

"They were the ones that kicked your ass a few days ago. Idiot." He said.

Ichigo remembered that beating. It was not like that Yamii guy had the edge on him the whole fight. His damned dark side was beginning to take control.

Renji flicked his head knocking him from his thoughts. "Go to the roof, someone here to see you, too."

Ichigo nodded and left the class curious on who it could be.

Once everything had calmed down, the shinigami had sat infront of the class in an attempt to not draw to much attention to theirselves. That only worked for a nanosecond due to a older teen, two thirteen year olds, a woman with huge tits, and a bald boy with a bokken. Though the dark blue haired one was fine.

A few boy surrounded Asa and Toshiro. And a few surrounded Rangiku. Some girls surrounded the very handsome Itachi Uchiha and Yumichika, while some tried to get to Asa and Toshiro, but could not due to the obvious bullies.

Commotion broke loose instantly with indistinct chatter about the new arrivals. Some were ignorant and vigor while some was more of admiration and lovesick girls.

"Really? Who little brothers got lost!" The bullies said to a now ticked off Toshiro and Asa patting their heads.

"Oh my god, they're soooooo cute!" A massive heep of girls said to Itachi and Yumichika.

"Hey, nice tits." Three boys were instantly slapped by Rangiku.

"Those tattoos are cool~" Girls spoke to Renji.

"You're about sixteen and you're bald?" A few deadpanned to Ikkaku.

Itachi groaned becoming very tired of this situation already, so he closed his eyes releasing chakra into his eyes. **'You are choosing to use this technique...It comes with aftereffects.'**

Renji sighed. "Guys, don't worry, their just babbling human."

Ikkaku scoffed with veins all over his bald head in irritation removing the bokken from his hip. "Yeah, you can say that 'cause you got a good comment." He added. "Now, you three are going to die."

The short Toshiro and Asa had a menacing aura rising from this in anger.

All of a sudden, all the students in class froze.

The shinigami looked at them in bewilderment.

Soon, they all walked to their seats and sat down lying their head on the desk like robots.

Asa looked over to Itachi with a small smile. This was Itachi mind control technique. Though the ability was pretty effective, it could cause him extreme pain and an sudden increase of Reiryoku that could make him go wild.

"Uh...that was weird." Renji announced scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, tha- ah!"

There was a jolt of Reiryoku within Itachi that the shinigami felt. That snapped to him watching as fire enveloped him. There was a weird aura surrounding him.

Itachi eyes snapped opened revealing a three bladed shuriken which represented his mangekyo. The school rumbled as the world changed into a dark void with only the shingami within.

The shinigami looked around not able to spot Asa. "what the hell?" Ikkaku said looking to Itachi and his eyes. His Reiryoku was constantly rising to lengths unknown.

Itachi floated into the air. "This is my true trump card, the Susano'o." His final form of his Susano'o surrounded him, though it was a flaming black crown and a black flaming sword. "Susano'o!"

Asa was outside of the realm punching black bubble that formed around them, though it repelled him. Guess since he had arrancar spiritual pressure, times two, he could not entering willingly. Damnit! Where the heal was Izanami?

**Chapter End**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 18: Susano'o Cracks**

The five shinigami stared up to the Uchiha unaware of what was currently happening. All there was to go on: was that they were in a dark void of some sort that was created by Itachi mangekyo sharingan. Toshiro sensed something was up with Itachi. He could feel the massive Reiryoku flowing from him and that thing he dubbed the Susano'o.

Renji moved his hand to his side attempting to grab his Zanpakuto, but soon found out that they were still restrained from using their weapons. "Damnit, what are we going to do?" He questioned in a panic.

"I don't know what you are 'bout to do..." He reached from his bokken. "But I'm about to..." Wait it was not there at his side.

**(Meanwhile)**

Asa sat on his knees by the sphere watching the dark energy flow from it. The students of the class was in a wild frenzy given the fact that a large ball was in the room. The Arrancar had told them not to leave the room already and they never questioned him.

Asa groaned. Brute force did not crack this bubble, how about intellect. He was smart and highly capable of spotting this bubbles weak points, though he would only be able to get through with Izanami in hand.

"Hey, Murakami-san." A girl with spiky black hair called to Asa.

He looked to out the corner of his eyes curious. He think her name was Tatsuki or something.

She got up and walked to him kneeling down inspecting the bubble along with the Arrancar.

"Wait, Tatsuki, he's dangerous!" A boy named Kato Asano tried to stop the girl.

Tatsuki sent him a glare then looked back to the bubble. "You guys are with Ichigo, right?" She asked.

Asa never answered knowing to not reveal that he had anything to with the substitute.

Tatsuki only grinned. "Well, you must be strong." She said finding his silent to be the best answer to her question. "Here, try using this." She told him dropping Ikkaku's bokken on his lap.

He looked down to the bokken then up to the girl mentally chuckling wanting to see Ikkaku's face. "Thanks." He said placing his right hand on the center closing his eyes.

She winked down to him. "No problem, kid." She dubbed him purposely remembering when those boys called him short.

A tick mark appeared on his head, but now he would ignore her. He channeled Harribel's Reiryoku into his hands through the sword. He would use his student's Zanpakuto since Nami was out doing good only knows. 'Harribel.' He called through his thoughts hoping that he did not extract to much of her power that he could not contact other Arrancar.

**'Yes?'** Her voice finally chimed in after three seconds.

'I'm borrowing Tiburón,' He stated.

**'Do as you please.'**

Asa nodded becoming enveloped by a yellow-gold spiritual pressure keeping his eyes closed. "Class, I will warn you that you all are about to feel nauseated in a second." He warned.

The whole class nodded with a gulp seeing the energy rise from him. Tatsuki palmed her fist into her left hand. Her assumption of these people was right.

The bokken glowed morphing into Harribel weapon. Asa's eyes opened with his soft lavender eyes very sharp now. "How we go." He stood and slammed the Zanpakuto on the bubble repeatedly.

**(Scene Change)**

"Watch out!" Toshiro yelled maneuvering out of the way from a giant ball of black flames that sped straight for them again. They all dodged out of the way not being harmed by an inch. It seemed like they were fighting Itachi for years now. This had been going on for the longest and it never seemed to let up. The group only suffered minor injuries, nothing too critical. Some were burnt by fire.

Rangiku landed in a crouched position feeling extremely exhausted. She panted heavily looking to the now grounded Itachi. "How will we counter this force?" She asked not having a solution.

Renji dodged a fire ball. "Just hold out until he tires himself out." He said.

Yuchimika shook his after dodging a horizontal slice from Itachi black flaming sword. "In our gigai, we will not be able to holdout much longer."

Ikkaku chuckled after hardly evading a magatama. "Or we can just continue to fight," He suggested. "I have to admit that he is strong, but we have the superior speed."

Toshiro leaned pass a swipe of the sword. "Hopefully, Murakami-sama has a plan out there." He said having already tried to blast the armor of the Susano'o with a low level Bakudo. It did not even falter nor did it crack.

"Your damn right I got a plan!"

They followed the voice watching as a an orange haired Arrancar smashed through the sky of the void wielding a weird Zanpakuto. A lower part of a hollow mask was covering the bottom of his face and most of his neck. He smashed through the head of the Susano'o and surfaced from the bottom gliding right through the void again causing light shine through. The routine of Asa smashing through the world and Susano'o continued and continued and continued.

**(Break)**

"And you punks better not mention this to anyone." Ikkaku said roughly with his teeth showing in a growl. He looked to the dark pink haired Asano. "And don't call me bald ever again."

It had been two minutes after Asa had destroyed Itachi's world in one swoop. They informed Itachi about what he did and he declared that using his Zanpakuto's mind control would only be used in drastic situations.

Kato Asano nodded hesitantly terrified of the bald squad eleven member.

Rangiku slapped him with her palm on the back of his head. "Stop antagonizing people, baldy."

He rubbed the back of his head looking back to her with an obnoxious look. "What the hell, Rangiku, you've been smacking and smacking too many people-"

"Cause another scene, and I'm telling Yachiru." She stated plainly ready to do it at a moments notice.

He looked to her with a apologetic expression. "No! Wait...! I'm sorry."

Asa only looked at them causing a scene even though she told him not to. Their entire presence caused a scene if they did not notice. He looked to the right at the younger Itachi. "We should get moving." He said with an tired facial expression.

Itachi did not word what he wanted to say. He only gave a slight nod following side to side with Asa.

Renji looked to the departing two then back to the idiots. "Come on, you've pissed Asa off already." He said catching up the two.

Rangiku shook her head. "It was not my fault, these two idiots were wasting time." She caught up with them.

Toshiro raised a brow. "Were you calling me an idiot."

**(Break)**

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled slamming the door open on his nosey family listening on through the door. The scattered trying to escape with loud screams.

"See? You made him mad!"

Ichigo looked at them running away with a disgusted expression. "This isn't a show from loud mouth bystanders." He closed the door taking his attention back to Rukia who was sitting on his bed kicking her legs.

"Looks like your family is very, very happy." She said with a big smile.

Ichigo only sighed with his eyes closed. "Be quiet." He sat on the floor with a arm resting on his knee. "Tell me about these Arrancar, please." He suggested. "Why did they attack us?"

A cracking noise was heard from above them. It originated from the light, so that is were their gazes traveled.

"He wait..." The shade came off "Let us explain." Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku hanging upside down.

Ichigo jolted up to his feet seeing them flip down. He pointed a crazed finger at them. "H-how did you get in here? What did you do to my light."

"We were trying to change it." Rangiku said smiling brightly.

"I don't think that's what happened." Ikkaku whispered.

Kon, a plush lion toy, lifted his head to look at the beautiful breast of Rangiku. It was dazzling. He leaped to her with love struck eyes. "That must be the lethal weapon called UNIFORM!" He blurted out.

The big breasted woman merely punched the to with a big smile on her face.

The group looked to the down toy.

"Is this some kind of trend with you humans?" Ikkaku asked having seen it a lot lately.

Ichigo deadpanned. "No...Its just him."

**(Break)**

The group had sat down in a attempt to tell Ichigo the information on the Arrancar. "Arrancar are hollows who have acquired shinigami and hollow abilities by removing their mask." Renji explained. "There has always been a minimum of incomplete one, but...after Aizen brought the Hougyoku to them, they transformed to their true states."

Rukia held up a sheet of drawing paper with a poorly drawn Yamii and Ulquiorra. "These are the ones you encountered." Renji finished. He moved a hand to his knee. "With me so far?"

Ichigo looked to the drawings. "Yeah, but I can do without the crummy doodles." in the next instant, the book was on his head thrown by Rukia.

"The plan before was to sit still and keep watch until Aizen attacks, since we are still recovering from the lose of captains." Renji continued. "Though, the fully transformed Arrancar appeared earlier than expected. They've already invaded the human, and we couldn't just sit back. Therefore, we were chosen to come here."

"Chosen by whom?" Ichigo inquired.

"By me." Asa and Itachi walked into Ichigo's room with a twist of the knob.

Ichigo raised and eyebrow. "How did you get in?" He refrained from yelling.

"I told your father we were friends from school." He said. "Of course, he was a bit skeptical that a thirteen year old, in appearance, boy being your friend, but he did not mind."

Ichigo nodded.

Asa closed the ddor. "I'm sorry, but we have not been formally acquainted, I'm Asa Murakami." He greeted.

Ichigo nodded again.

"Rukia was chosen because she was the only one close to you." He announced. The girl began to speak, but decided not to having realized someone of extreme rank had just said that. "I chose Renji Abarai because he's an exceptional combatant. Then I chose Ikkaku Madarame because he was a highly recommended squad eleven member that was non-captain. Then Yumichika Ayasegawa said he was definitely coming along. Passing by, Rangiku mesmerized me with her breast advancements. And Toshiro Hitsugaya...we are "friends" and I needed someone to enforce the rules if I'm out."

Ichigo deadpanned. "Sounds like a accidental meeting." He looked to Itachi noticing the man had not said a single word. "And how did Itachi get put on your mission?"

"I'm here for Asa." Itachi announced.

"The main thing." Toshiro appeared in the window. "We have our own Arrancar to even things." He mentioned looking straight to Asa.

There was chatter about the advantage they had by the Shinigami.

Ichigo gained an astounded look knowing he had a feeling of a weird Reiryoku in the room. "You mean...he's one of 'em?"

Toshiro nodded. "The strongest one."

Asa sighed. "Yes, I happen to be a hollow, a visored, a arrancar, and shinigami." He added. "I had a hollowfication just like you."

**Chapter End**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 19: Parents?**

Renji and most of the shinigami looked on at the soul candy that was previously within kon as the tattooed shinigami held it in awe. "Its amazing." The Zabimaru wielder announced. "Such a little thing can get this thing mobile? That's pretty strange."

Ichigo only looked down to them with a dull look. "A..."

Rangiku eyed the candy. "You inserted a soul candy into a child's toy?" She said amazed. "As crazy as it may sound, the research and developments group might find this interesting."

"Ahem!" Ichigo got their attention.

Renji looked back to him placing the candy back into the toy. "What's wrong?" He asked unaware of their housing situation.

"When are you guys returning to the Seireitei?" Ichigo returned a question of his own.

"Not until this Arrancar mess is dealt with..." He answered keeping the toy down from squirming.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Okay, coming to the human world is fine, but where are you staying 'cause housing you is not my problem." He admitted.

"WHAAAA!" Rangiku screamed. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what good are you?"

Ichigo took a step back with a raised brow. "What good am I?" He yelled back. "You should ask yourself the same." He crossed his arms. "Did you think I would let you stay here?"

Rangiku looked at the orange haired substitute letting a light bulb go off in her head. She had an idea and that idea involved her shirt coming unbuttoned, which she started to do until a voice stopped her.

"Lieutenant Masumoto, I would like it if you restrained from loosening your garments." Asa said leaning on a wall next to Toshiro and Itachi.

Rangiku looked at the trio who were, or acting, cool. In that current moment, she could admit that the three males were the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. She moved quickly and pinched Asa's cheeks getting a shocked look from the sharingan wielder and the captain. "Awe, look at the little tough guy." She cooed pinching his cheeks making kissy faces at him.

Asa blushed at the event giving her a astounded look. "Masumoto, stop these action at onc-" He yelled, but was interrupted by the woman pulling him into her cleavage muffling him.

The icy blue eyed woman giggled at the adorable kid sized shinigami. "Aren't you the big man?" She said ironically.

Asa muffled out some words, though no one could understand. They just deadpanned at the situation.

Kon leaped up to his feet looking very jealous by the sight. He charged toward them. "What is going on!"

In a matter of seconds, he was sent flying into the wall by a punch from lieutenant herself. He slumped on the floor.

Asa only continued to release himself from her grasp feeling a lack of oxygen cause him to become light headed.

**(Break)**

Renji gave Ichigo, Itachi, Rukia, and Asa a backwards wave as he walked off with a hand in his pocket.

The four waved to his departing form watching the teen get further and further away from their location.

"So..." Ichigo gave a bored look to the remaining shingami. They looked to him. "Where do you plan on staying?" He asked awaiting for either of them to answer.

Asa walked infront of the scowl wearing teen. "Itachi and myself will be staying with my parents until we return to the Seireitei." He replied to the boy walking off with Itachi.

Ichigo eyes shot wide pulling Rukia infront of him. "Here, then take her." He tried to convince with a calm voice.

Asa returned a wave. "Sorry, but the house isn't too big." He said back.

**(Break)**

Itachi deadpanned at the sight infront of him looking through the steel bars to a gargantuan home on the outskirts of Karakura town. If this is what Asa meant by small, then he really had to see Asa's definition big. "You said small, right?" Itachi asked in pure astonishment. The large house was a coconut white with a long driveway.

Asa scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look. "Yeah, my parents have...interesting jobs." He said.

Itachi knocked himself out of his stupor looking straight to Asa seriously. "I know that you were once a human, but you died, so why are you back here?" He asked.

"Well, my parents were in denial that I had died, so once I appeared on their doorstep the next day, they knew I was not in the afterlife." He explained. "I've been visiting them for the past twenty years in this world time."

Itachi looked Asa up and down. "Your age..." he pointed out. "You obviously look like an thirteen year old."

Asa moved to a tan wall next to the closed gates moving his hand to the pad. "Not in their eyes and neither will you look the age you are in this world." He said. "You'll return looking like your Seireitei look."

Itachi hummed not liking Asa's new found devious attitude.

Asa pressed the button and a "Who is it" came from the speaker. "Asa Murakami." He said hearing a shriek in the background not even a second. The gates slowly opened outward with the large doors to the house smashing open revealing a woman with dark skin. She was very beautiful with light silver hair set in a long ponytail reaching her hip having a bang framing the sides of her face falling down to her chest. Her eyes were a light version of lavender that were identical to Asa soft ones. She wore a black lolita dress with black gloves and slippers.

A handsome pale skinned man stood next to her with orange hair slicked with a few strands sticking up. He were glasses that hung off his face slightly. He had oynx eyes that was sharp, but gentle. He wore a black suit tie combo with a white pocket hanky.

Itachi's brows raised finding a conclusion to where Asa got his looks and skin color from. So, he was like Naruto Uzumaki, in a way. The Jinchuriki was born from two of different clan, and Asa was born from two of different race. He hummed. The two parents did not have a mass of Reiryoku within them, but they had a small portion that had the same calm felling as Asa's.

Asa gave them a small wave with his thirty three year old body letting a small smile cross his features.

Without any warning the woman ran to Asa at speeds only impressive to humans. Asa eyes widened as he stepped back as his mother came to a halt and hugged her son with her eyes closed. "Where have you been young man?" She began to scold holding the tears that threatened to fall from her face.

"I-"

"We haven't heard from you in a year. what? Do you have a wife that you are looking after?" She asked.

Asa opened his mouth, but was unable to speak.

His mother released the hug looking to his clothes. "What's up with the get up?"

He opened his mouth again.

"Isn't that your old Karakura high uniform?" She asked another question.

Once again, he was unable to word out his answer.

"My, do you still look so handsome it." She praised pulling on his collar to straighten it. Her eyes drifted of to the individual standing next to Asa. She stepped back from her son. "Excuse me, but I don't think we have met before." She held her hand out from him to shake it. "I'm Ivy Murakami."

Itachi took her hand and kissed it looking up to the beautiful woman. "Itachi Uchiha, its a pleasure to meet the ones who raised my friend." He said kindly.

She giggled taking her hand away hiding a minor blush at the clear gentleman in her presence.

"Alright, that enough of that." Asa's father said with a hearty voice appearing on the scene. "We were heading to a party, did you want to come, son?" He asked.

"I'd rather not, Fumio." Asa said with a wince.

His father glared at him at the use of his first name.

Asa snickered. "Still father-son bases?"

Fumio nodded holding his hand out to the raven haired Uchiha. "Fumio Murakami, its a pleasure." He greeted Itachi as her straightened his glasses with his other hand.

Itachi nodded. "The feeling is mutual." He said back.

"Oh, and to yor question, father." Asa said walking pass the to the house. "I'd rather not," He declined. "All your friends are just stuck up rich people who do not really understand how hard life is." He said waving backwards. "So, I'll occupy the house 'til you get back."

His father and mother chuckled looking to Itachi. "He isn't wrong, ya know?" Fumio asked rhetorically.

Itachi just walked pass them following Asa. "Actually, I don't know."

**Chapter End**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 20: Uchiha's Linked **

The day was beginning to leave with the sun being replaced by the moon. On a lone, dark street, a small little girl could be seen skipping down it humming all the way. The girl was no taller than a garbage bin and though she had headphones in humming along to the song she was listening to.

Her red-white hair swung frantically all over the ominous looking road, though she never seen it as ominous or frightening. She saw it as fun, exciting, and very interesting. Any other kid in her place would be crying for their mother, but who said she was any other kid?

"You shine just like the stars. So grace, so pure, halo ring. Bright, white, and marvelous wings. At last I see all goddesses." She sang out with a giggle. Her closed eyes opened revealing red irises with a white pupil. She giggled some more wondering what her wielder could be doing.

"Hey, kid."

She stopped suddenly hearing a scruffy man's voice through her headphones. She looked over her left shoulder at a sketchy looking grown man in a black hat and a large coat. She already knew this did not look good. She spun around with a large smile and closed eyes so he would not see them. "Yes?" She said with a calm voice.

The man edged closer. "What's your name."

She raised an eyebrow with her eyes closed. She was glad she could hear well. A finger went her lip in thought. "Um..." She beckoned him closer with the same finger.

A large smirk appeared across his face noticing her weird hair color, but before he could move, he gagged at a intense feeling of pain that rose from his stomach. "W-what..." He croaked out.

A devilish smile appeared on her face. "The names Nami, and I'm the wrong one." Her fist slid deeper into the man stomach causing him to grunt in pain. "You'd be better off messing with Ichigo Kurosaki than me." Her fist crashed through his stomach coming out of the back as blood sprayed everywhere.

The man screamed and howled and pain.

Blood splattered on Izanami's kimono and face, though she continued to smile. She lifted the dying man over her with complete ease letting his blood spill all over her soaking her dress and matting her hair down.

"P-please, no." The man gurgled out as blood filled his throat.

Izanami snickered looking up to him with her irregular eyes. The man gasped at this. "See, mister, you were about to wrong me, so I decided to act first and wrong you..." His body started to split from the head down pass her arm. "By stripping you of life." Both halves of his body shot apart leaving a trail of blood. She smiled skipping back down the street like nothing had happened.

On a random roof, arrancar looked down to her figure. He had light mint green and eye shade. The sight was truly amazing to say the least. The girl didn't have the slightest bit of Reiryoku, though she just killed a man in a way no human could. He looked to the right seeing his arrancar associates wiping the memory from his mind. He stood up straight looking to the arrancar infront. "I assume that no one noticed you?" He asked Shawlong.

Just as he was about to speak a immensely high Reiryoku appeared close behind him. Grimmjow spun around and took flight alongside his brothers. His eyes narrowed at the sight. It was that girl from the street still drenched in that man's blood. She floated smiling brightly. "I guess I'm the only one who sensed you all."

Grimmjow grunted not liking the situation. It was five of them, but only one of her. The odds were surely in their favor, but this girl was somehow off. She leaked a low level of Reiryoku and she was still able to sense them. Not even highly trained sensory shinigami could pull that off. "Everyone! Wipe her out!" Grimmjow yelled out of shock throwing his arm out to point at Izanami. They all nodded and zoomed to her with a fist or sword reared back.

Izanami eyes began to open releasing an overwhelming amount of Reiryoku. They snapped fully wide creating and expanding dome around her that repelled them.

**(Scene Change)**

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki fell to their knees feeling the overwhelmingly powerful Reiryoku that illuminated the air. This is how strong it was? Ichigo had not felt one this strong since he had fought Zaraki, and Zaraki's paled in comparison to this.

**(Scene change)**

Ikkaku and Yumichika gave it their best to not gag, and instead snapped their head to the left where the Reiryoku originated from.

**(Scene Change)**

Renji's eyes snapped opened from his seated position.

**(Scene Change)**

Rangiku and Orihime stopped giggling as the spike of Reiryoku lingered into the room. Orihime coughed uncontrollably.

**(Scene Change)**

Toshiro's head raised in complete awe letting his eyes shift to the location.

**(Scene Change)**

"Crap, what are you doing, Nami." Asa said worried as him and Itachi ran from the house consuming a soul candy blasting off into the sky.

**(Scene Change)**

Grimmjow and the other arrancar were sent flying crashing into random buildings. Izanami raised her hand to the sky as her red-white hair began to sway releasing her Reiatsu. She glared at Grimmjow who was starting to fly forward at her. "let the battle commence." She whispered ripping the headphones from her ears tossing them.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry for the short chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 21: To Who She Is Linked**

As Grimmjow edged closer to her sporting a blue Reiatsu with his fist reared back, Izanami released her own red-white one as she closed her eyes. She blew out a soft, quick breath. "Uchiha-sama, watch and see how much I have progressed." She whispered as the building she stood on began to crack. "Now, vanish!" She shouted snapping her eyes wide charging on the ledge.

Grimmjow had a sweatdrop on his head understanding the situation him and his fracción were now in, though his blue Reiatsu grew even large still with his fist cocked back. With the fact the little girl was stronger than all of them, that never even scared him. Not even the slightest.

Izanami gave grunt leaping from the ledge to Grimmjow letting a chunk of the building follow her. She reared her fist back with a battle cry.

Once the gap between them was subtracted, Grimmjow brought his fist to her.

Izanami did the same with her very smaller hands as her left hand connected to his left created a small rumble within Karakura. She smirked looking up to him and which he did the same, and not a second, tendrils of blue and red-white Reiatsu circled around them turning into a full fledged explosion. The Reiatsu that the ever expanding dome released were pretty much of the charts rising to the levels that surpassed the shinigami, arrancar, and Vasto Lorde of all time.

On inside of the dome, the two continued to force each other away with there bearing smiles of confidence on there features.

"Ya know, with you alongside me, we could take of the Seireitei by ourselves." Grimmjow said in the form of a praise actually beginning to struggle with her.

Izanami's eyes closed still smiling at the man. "I'm very sorry, but the one I'm destined with resides within a certain sword." She said voice as pure as an angel. Her eyes shot opened revealing something that would scar him for life. "I'm linked to him!"

Watching the dome on the outside, Grimmjow's fracción looked on in awe now actually realizing the girls Reiryoku. Her's made even Aizen look like a amateur. And it was very hard to make him look like a amateur.

Shawlong continued to hold his hand behind back standing on a building all of them not wanting to take part in the monster showdown. "How can she be this powerful?" He said silently.

"She's probably a captain?" A red haired Edorado said with his arms crossed.

"Or She's probably my sword."

The five of them whipped their heads around seeing an orange haired shinigami all by himself making his way to them. His hair was pretty messy, too.

Shawlong gasped recognizing the boy from the tales he thought were lies, and, well...fairy tales. He started to step back, but they were all wrapped up in chains with a single latern dangling off.

"Siphon!" The heard another voice behind them, but could not react due to the instant lack of strenght. They could not even try to release theirselves from the chains.

Asa lifted his hand to the sky looking onward to the arrancar that resisted the urge to show fear- fear that they all knew was in them right now. Something then crashed into the building causing it to rumble and the dome in the sky to slowly vanish.

"This is him." Shawlong said not a ounce of fear being released. "Our savior, the one to be our revelation..." He closed his eye. "Asa Murakami."

Itachi floated the building behind the wrapped arrancar just acting as the restraints to Asa's plan. He watched Asa with a frown. He was like Sasuke in a way. Too strong, but never understanding how to us it. Asa had the potential to run an army. Only if with a flick of a finger would not turn Asa to the path of revenge in an instant. He lowered his eyes watching as...that sword Harribel used appeared in Asa's hand! He eyes raised, but decided to keep quiet for now. He tightened the chains around the group resting the blade on his shoulders.

Shawlong's eye narrowed at the blade the arrancar wielded. He recognized the blade and there was not no mistaking who's it was. "You've gotten to Harribel." He stated feeling her Reiryoku within him.

Asa patted his stomach lowering his arm. "You could say that." He smirked with a shrug.

Shawlong closed his eyes, but they slowly opened back as a body crashed through they ceiling next to Asa. They looked up seeing that red-white haired girl flying down holding Grimmjow by his collar. He looked very beaten down and bruised. She landed dangling him from his collar. "She beat Grimmjow," They said astounded noticing she had not a single scratch on her only dust that came from the building. She slammed his head onto the roof of the building knocking him back to reality.

On a building far from them, the other shinigami that occupied Karakura flashed onto a building seeing the situation. Rukia halted Ichigo from progressing as Toshiro wanted to see what would occur with Itachi and Asa having the upper hand.

His eyes slowly fluttered opened seeing his team and some raven haired man behind them, but he could not move. His body was not under his own control right now. "What the hell?" He said unaware of what was happening. They did not speak.

Izanami shook him as she turned him to face Asa.

His eyes widened. "You-"

"Quiet now." He interrupted him pointing to the five wrapped men. "As I can see, you are the leader of the, so you're going to pick three of them, then I'm going to kill them." He ordered. "Pick none and I shall end each and every single one of your existance, okay?"

Itachi head lowered. Asa was turning into something different now. Every since their first trip to Karakura together, the boy was not talking that much. He was not hesitating anymore, nor was he stuttering. After this, he was going to tell him everything he knew.

After awhile, Grimmjow pointed to Dei Roi then to Ilfort, and then to Nakeem choosing those as he saw weak. Actually, he never wanted to choose any of them to die.

A descorrer opened above them as Grimmjow frowned looking to the member he had picked to die. He started to be pulled up with the two he chose to leave with him. He growled down to Asa. "This isn't over you son of a bitch." He cursed as the door to the other word closed behind him.

Itachi tightened the chain grip on the now three in discomfort. Guess Asa would have to now the truth soon.

The orange haired arrancar lifted Harribels blade to the ever so silent arrancar. Taking their Reiryoku would be better to keep them alive and learn what they knew, but know he was on a mission to protect everyone. He walked closer to them moving his blade to the left about to horizontally cut them down, but a arrival of a Reiryoku stopped him. He lowered the blade. "Yoruichi, how are you?" He asked in a lower voice. "You're looking very pretty today." He complimented, though he never turned to look at her.

Yoruichi stood behind him with her hand on her hips over hearing Asa orders to Grimmjow. She walked closer to him. "You are not to kill them when you are in the mix." She said stopping next to him. "You know full well that the head captain told you to extract their Reiryoku and return them to the Seireitei." She informed.

Asa scoffed as Izanami went into her sword form. He gave a low groan. He would have never obeyed her, but once Genryusai name came in, that's all he could do. "Okay."

Itachi just sighed as Yoruichi caught his attention. He looked to her reading her lips. "Meet me at Kisuke's" her lips said to him. He nodded. Now all he needed was directions.

**Chapter End**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Start**

**Informational Chapter**

**22:56 Within Karakura town**

Itachi, Yoruichi, and Kisuke sat in a circle on their knees. The room was partially light by a few candle illuminating the corner and the center of the group. The both blew a simultaneous breath shifting the smoke that rose from the candle. The room was completely silent. No sounds were being made and each and every ounce of Reiryoku were hidden.

The Uchiha's eyes opened revealing the three tomoe sharingan letting it menacing chakra linger through the area.

Yoruichi's eyes opened next, looking straight to Itachi. "We have a problem." She spoke in a drastic voice suddenly breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned with her tone.

Kisuke moved a fan to his face waving it calmly. "Its Asa..." He said drawing Itachi's attention. "Him and his Reiryoku occupying Karakura Town will, and is drawing more hollows. With his presence being known now, Aizen is mostly likely to send a group of his most top noch Arrancar to retrieve or kill him, and the shinigami here isn't ready for an early invasion." He told him.

"Yes." Yoruichi said causing Itachi's eyes to drift to her. "So, we need you to learn bankai before these events occur." She said. "Your bankai is, give or take, the one that can merge and even control Izanami." She explained remembering the information Nami relayed to them. "It a seventy five/ twenty five chance that your sword is a being name Sin Uchiha."

Itachi raised a brow not recognizing the name. He looked to the floor in thought cupping his chin with his fingers. He looked up to the dark skinned woman. "I don't have any recollection of that name." He announced.

Kisuke chuckled. "It no shame in that." He said. "Ninety percent of the shinigami today haven't even heard the name."

Yoruchi nodded. "And none of the shinobi in the hidden nation have never even heard a whisper of the name."

Itachi looked to her. "Why?"

She cracked at a smirk. "Glad you asked." She admitted blowing a less than steady breath. "Only two being has ever met the man," She held her fingers up. "The first one is the Rikudo Sennin, Sin's creator, and Madara Uchiha, his son." She labeled the two fingers. "Once Madara was born, Sin left the hidden nation willingly in realization that the boy would bring bad tidings to the nation."

"Why didn't he kill him there?!" Itachi interrupted.

Yoruichi snickered at him. "The man was created to become a perfect specimen of the Uchiha, the epitome of a god." She elaborated. "He understood that a being of great strength would stop him in the far future. Once he disappeared from your home, he arrived within the Seireitei becoming a head captain in a instant because of how his strength outclassed all, though the man never wielded a Zanpakuto throughout his reign."

Itachi's eyes lowered, but raised in realization. "This information, how do you know?"

She glared at Itachi eyes as serious as Asa defecting. "Izanami...she was the wife of Sin, though her appearance, she was the first elder of a two gifted clans." She said. "Though, she was much taller."

Itachi stayed silent trying to understand what clans she could be talking about.

Yoruichi stood up crossing arms with a bang falling pass her eyes not understanding how her hair did not set him off. "She is a Uzumaki and Senju." She held her hand out to Itachi. "She follows Sin."

Itachi took it and stood to his feet.

Yoruichi threw a smile to Kisuke. "I have to show you something." She flashed away with Itachi.

Kisuke only shook his head.

**Chapter end**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 22: Awaken Arrancar**

Yoruichi had lead Itachi to Asa's mansion. They were perched on a branch looking through a window to a dark room only being lit by the full moon that shine behind them.

Yoruichi lifted her left arm pointing to a bed were the orange haired arrancar slept. He was on his side towards the window, but he shifted to his other side and back acting very fidgety. Izanami sat in a chair next to the bed not facing the window. Lucky for them, huh? The shunpo user knew that if they were caught snooping around, Izanami would deem them a nuisance and kill them on the spot, so both of the Reiryoku were hidden by a seal. A seal Yoruichi got her hands on through her mission to train a young Uzumaki prodigy.

Itachi's eyes narrowed watching as Asa continued to act stressed in his sleep. He was probably having a nightmare. Itachi nodded. Of course it was a nightmare. He closed his eyes in an attempt activate his eternal mangekyo, but Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the right at her.

She just continued to look through Asa's window. "That releases to much Reiryoku." She stated.

Itachi hummed having his attention being drawn to Asa. A tear fell from Asa's closed eyes over the bridge of his nose. His eyes lowered. 'What wrong, Asa?' He thought warily.

**(Scene Change)**

The setting was a dark, drastic looking Hueco Mundo with a dark sky and rocky ground. Rock spire were located around the area. There was not a lot though. Menos Grandes scattered the area all circling a empty patch work were none of them would advance to. The only stared on to the duo in the middle.

There, in the precise middle, were a younger version of Asa Murakami with very short spiky orange hair that bearly hung. He was wearing a closed leather jacket hanging over blue jeans. His eyes were welling up with tears looking onto a older woman that he kneeled over. She was in her early 40s with long, dark blue hair that scattered all over the ground. She had pale skin with bruises all over her body and face having blood leaking from her mouth a both her crimson eyes. Her eyes stared up to where the sky was with them very dazed wielding no life. She let out labored breaths holding her limp hand in both of Asa's. Her mouth began to open.

Asa squeezed his eyes shut letting tear pour down growing a terrified blush. His heart race ten times faster than it should as blood flew from her mouth with a cough. "Please, Mira...don't leave me." He cried, tears falling onto her face.

"I-"

"Please!" He pulled her up in a hug as he began to bawl. "We became visored together, we have stayed alive in both worlds together and you cannot just leave!"

"As-"

"No!" He screamed causing the ground to rumble and crack all around them. "I don't want to hear it!" He yelled squeezing her tighter. "If I let go, I'll be alone again, and I can't let that happen."

"But...people die at times." She revealed the ugly truth to the kid. "You'll just have to learn to deal and handle the pain."

Asa shook his head. "No, idiot!" His voice cracked. "I can't deal with pain." He said. "I've only been dead for a month and I can't just learn how to understand the world and the pain that it brings! I'm only 13!"

The woman named Mira coughed getting blood on his back. "Asa, you are truly unique, you know that?" She spoke in his ear.

His eyes slowly opened.

"You are the only human that has been devour by a hollow, gained control over it, then combined your Reiatsu to a captain rank seal to regain your human form, but kept a half of your hollow side." She praised. She cracked a smile closing her eyes. "What transformation will you over go next?"

"Mi-" Asa choked. He hugged her feeling her Reiryoku begin to fade slowly. "Mira, I'm not letting you go!" He screamed again. "You're the only one I have been attached to like this. I cannot lose you!"

Mira chuckled. "Remember your first cero use?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. "You could not even center it in your hand, you had to rely on Izanaminomitoko." She smiled softly. "That's a pretty unique way to use it."

Asa remained silent unable to speak with only a sniffle.

"What about your hollow mask, huh? We had some fun time mastering your control." She said.

Asa gave a unsteady nod.

"Asa, listen to me..." She said catching his attention. "You are not allowed to die yet, and I'm telling you not to." She demanded. "You will show everyone great things, things that only you can bring. That spark and your will may lead you to the one that can lead you, who you can look up to. A brother maybe." She said as her smile fade. "Label yourself a god once more, and show me that your will cannot be broken..." She shifted and laid on the ground looking up into Asa lavender eyes. Tears fell on her face from the boy. She lift her with hand tapping his forehead with her two fingers. "Remember this touch, then you shall understand who will lead...you." Her eyes started to close with her hand falling from his face.

Asa's eyes snapped wide seeing her spiritual pressure vanish completely. He cupped her cheeks hastily. "Mira, wake up!" he screamed heart just pounding. "Mira, **WAKE UP!" **He screamed louder causing deeper cracks to scatter around him and Mira. He picked her up. "You have to wake up, Mira." He said softly. The ground began to rumble at her not answering. "Just...do something..." He begged losing hope. His heartbeat went silent while he layed Mira on the ground balling his fist. "Damnit, Mira, I said wake up!" He punched the ground next to her head creating a crater. He left his hand on the ground. A red tendril started to swirl all up around his body flying to the sky, then a white followed doing the same. "Mira, I'm not letting you go..." He fell on top her body bawling like a baby. How would he continue now? His eyes snapped opened as they turned into a light lavender. "Not now, not ever." the tendril combined turning into a column shooting to the sky.

The menos around watched.

"If I let you go, who will I have?" His voice cracked through the air. The full form of the column spreaded out in all way until it got to the first row of Menos Grandes. The column shattered revealing Asa, though it did not appear to be him. Bones were slowly starting to form a high collar at the back of his neck attached to a long cloak that fell to his calves. His hair grew long defying gravity as it flowed. Black pants were on him with white edges and a black jacket with white trimmings. Curving down his ears were hole with poles through them. He looked down to the body. "Mira..." He trailed off showing extremely sharp canines. How he wished her eyes would open. "..."

The Menos all around in the first row charged a cero in their mouths aiming down to the being leaking enormous Reiryoku. A high-pitched screeching noise was emanating from each and every red orb that continued to grow. Each cero was launched at the orange haired boy speeding to him at break neck speeds.

The orange hollow eyes slowly lifted with a menacing gaze staring straight to a single cero that closed in on him. He stood to his feet as orange cloth was formed at each bone creating a long cloak.

Before he could even steady himself into a full stand, the cero crashed into his chest and the rest of his body causing numerous amounts of explosion to go off expanding killing a great deal of the Menos. No matter how many were killed, still over one hundred crowded the area.

Slowly, the explosions came to a slow halt revealing Asa to the Gillians' surprise. He stood there having no scratching on him at all with his right hand aimed at Mira's unharmed body. A white field of energy rippled around her lifeless corpse. He lifted his hand and unzipped his jacket revealing three holes in the form of a triangle. His eyes gazed to the menos. Then he snapped his fingers dropping the shield around Mira. The ground shook rattling the Menos. He snapped his fingers again and the same thing happened, though his body took a white hue, but it left as fast as it came.

The Gillians charged up another cero finding this boy to be very strange. After a while of charging, they released the blast causing the smae to occur.

He snapped his fingers once as everything stopped. The ceros stopped centimeters from Asa. Then the energy waves were absorbed into each hole that Asa now sported turning the emptiness into red energy blotches. His body took on the white hue releasing waves of energy around him. His eyes were very sharp glaring to each and every menos. His mouth slowly opened. "Bankai."

**(Scene Change)**

Itachi watched Asa ball in his sleep. His eyes softened feeling Asa's spirit change.

"Look," Yoruichi pointed.

Itachi looked in the direction seeing Izanami's hair flowing revealing the back of her neck. His eyes squinted seeing two symbols. "Uzumaki and Senju." He said in awe. But he had to cross his arms infront of his face feeling a astonishingly high amount of Reiryoku crash into him. He looked to Yoruichi trying to withstand the energy being released, but the sweat rolling down her head showed that it was pretty difficult. "Yorui- Agh!" Itachi grunted being sent twenty blocks from his original position smashing through a pretty hefty amount of buildings. He was stopped by a thick brick wall stopping the momentum of the flight. With his right hand, he propped himself up on the wall digging his hand into his pocket. Taking his hand from his pocket, he popped a soul candy in his mouth splitting from his body wearing his shinigami wear. He looked to the mod soul. "Get retrieve any shinigami."

The mod nodded using Shushin.

Itachi floated up and once he was at the right height, he narrowed his eyes from a far watching Asa dig into Yoruichi's chest spraying body everywhere. His eyes snapped wide in notice of the white hue Asa had around him. He could feel it, this was not the Asa he knew. He would never hurt the ones he held close. But that was not the probablem now, he was killing Yoruichi! Itachi blasted away in an attempt to apprehend Asa.

Asa slammed the flash master into a tree in complete and uncontrollable rage mixed with a mass helping of anger. Yoruichi screamed with her eyes closed. He drew his hand back with his fist clenched.

"W-w-what are you doing." She stammered in pain. "You had that dream."

His eyebrows furrowed in animosity, not to her but to the Gillians he remembered. Hie eyes shifted to the right seeing Itachi. Asa spun and kicked Yoruichi to Itachi causing her body to crash into him.

Itachi flipped holding Yoruichi bridal style. "I'll handle him."

Yoruichi looked to him with a saddened look. "Just don't hurt him"

**Chapter End**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 23: Brothers Shouldn't Fight**

Asa floated up with his menacing Reiryoku scattering the air. The white hue that surrounded his body like a armor of energy continued to brighten as Asa ascended higher and higher into the sky as if he was waiting for Itachi to put Yoruichi down, though the snarl made Itachi doubt that.

The Uchiha watched his friend fly higher into the sky. His thoughts were drawn back to Yoruichi looking at her as he held her. She had her eyes closed gasping in pain while blood constantly leaked from her mouth. The facial expression made the corners of her eyes wrinkle and her mouth to curl in agony. He looked back up to Asa floating with his arms crossed looking very impatient releasing ton of Reiryoku. Itachi's eyes lowered realizing Asa was really trying to kill Yoruchi. The hole in her chest made him most certain of the fact. He leaped back on a roof letting his clothes flow gently. He slowly laid Yoruichi down on her back resisting the urge to regurgitate from the pressure Asa's Reiryoku was putting on him.

Yoruichi just continued to gasp watching through her cracked left eye wanting to apologize for putting Itachi in this type of predicament. She wanted to also mention that Asa was stuck in a dream.

A exact duplicate of Itachi appeared kneeling over the other side of Yoruichi examining the extent of her injury. The original looked up to the clone receiving a nod from his clone. "I can heal her, but the effects will take about ten minute, at the longest, to reform the skin." The clone told Itachi. Itachi nodded standing up straight, but the distressed look on his clones face surprised him. "Duck!" The clone yelled taking a hold of his own Zanpakuto getting ready to slice where Itachi head currently was.

Itachi quickly ducked and soon heard a clash of metal. He eyed the space opened between Yoruichi's leg making note that he have to apologize later. He place his left hand down close to her reproductive organ touching the top of the roof. He pushed off sending a missile drop kick upward, but instantly gasped feeling both legs get grab tossing him to the sky with minimum effort. He flipped into a floating seeing Asa overpowering his clone. He reached into his robes and spreaded four shuriken amongst his fingers tossing all of them down to Asa.

The orange haired boy holding the clone by the neck, dropped him letting potect Yoruichi. He ducked dodging a single shuriken, and not long after, he spun around to deflect the rest with his forearm. He glared up to Itachi mistaking him for one of the Gillians from his dream, and that made his Reiryoku rise to even higher lengths. He shot up to Itachi with his arms back.

Itachi narrowed his eyes drawing his Zanpakuto catching eye that Asa did not wield his blade at the current moment. Wait! Before he could come to a much needed conclusion, Asa straighten his hand to a sharp position trying to cut Itachi down like a tree.

Itachi brought the sword up with haste clashing with Asa's nails holding the blade upside down with the side in his left hand. Sparks were created, but the clash was soon broke when Itachi tried to spin and roundhouse kick Asa, though the Arrancar just lifted his left arm blocking it effortlessly.

Asa shifted and put his left leg behind Itachi left pulling it to him to trip the Uchiha, though Itachi place the side of the blade on Asa's shoulder using the right amount of force to make him backflip attempting to kick Asa in the chin.

To Itachi's surprise, Asa only stopped it by putting his right hand on the tip pulling his leg in to a grip between his arm and his waist.

Itachi gasped seeing Asa had complete control over his body.

Asa reared his fist back and brought it in to punch Itachi in the face, but his fist connected with a large sword that he remembered to be a certain substitutes. He pulled Itachi in causing him to smash into the side of the blade. Quickly, he turned to Ichigo pulling his blade pass his body and tossed him down keeping the large Zangetsu in his grasp. He instinctively leaned back watching Itachi's blade fly pass his face punching Itachi causing the Uchiha to soar down and stop next to Ichigo. Asa looked at Zangetsu thinking it was an mask of a Gillian.

Ichigo steadied himself gazing up at Asa wielding his own Zanpakuto. Him being an arrancar made Ichigo almost nervous.

Itachi gripped his blade tighter unable to get through Asa's defenses. It was like the boy had the sharingan and was using better than him.

"Get that away from him!"

Both their head whipped back watching Yoruichi get carried by Itachi's clone with a minor blush on her face. They only looked at her.

"He absorbs Reiryoku!" She shouted causing them to look back at Asa, though it was to late. From the tip of the blade, it disappeared layer by layer going into certain parts of Asa's body.

Ichigo's eyes widened seeing Zangetsu form with Asa. Crap! That meant- He was already feeling his spiritual pressure begin to fade. He gasped as his clothes changed into his school uniform. Before he could plummet to the ground, he was caught by the hand of another clone of Itachi. They then stared up to Asa.

Yoruichi opened her mouth. "If you think he was hard to fight with out his shikai, you're going to have your hands full now, Itachi." She said as everyone watched Asa get surrounded by a dark energy.

Itachi had a sweatdrop on his head. Asa was truly amazing. The power he released without his Zanpakuto before. His power just continued to rise and he was not even using another release.

Asa gripped his head. "Mira!" And in an instant, he was gone.

Itachi gasped as Asa right forearm was forced against his throat sending them both into the road below cracking the ground under him.

Asa got into a full mount form with his fist reared back. A tear left his eyes in fear. "Why did you take Mira from me?" He screamed.

Itachi stared up at Asa letting his tears hit his face. "I don't know who that is." He answered horribly.

Asa gasped with his teeth gritted. He sent his fist down, but stopped with his palm in his face. A cero began to form.

Itachi gasped, but Asa flew off him from a kick launching the cero into the sky. He leaped up quickly and back away until he bumped into someone. He spun around seeing the shinigami that was to protect Karakura with him. He looked down seeing Toshiro with his arms crossed.

Hitsugaya looked up to Itachi. "We'll hold him off for now," He pointed to a building behind with his thumb. "She needs to speak with you."

Itachi looked to said building seeing Izanami seating off the edge waving down to him with a smile. She stood to her feet gesturing him to follow her. He nodded to the team wishing them luck as he followed.

Toshiro drew his Zanpakuto from his back stepping close to the slowly rising. He got into a stance before looking over his shoulder to his ready team. "I'll have to warn you, this battle will be your most intense..." He said looking to Asa who was slumped over with his arms dangling. "This boy, in this state, will not hesitate to kill allies, so act as if he's an enemy and not your fellow shinigami."

Ikkaku stepped forward. "That's fine by me..." He slapped his sword against his sheath in anticipation. "I've always wanted to see how strong this boy is."

Renji groaned. "If he can fight on par with Captain Kenpachi and Captain Kuchiki without his shikai released, then I guess he can live up to that name."

"He can fight head to head with Byakuya?" Rukia asked.

"Yep!" Rangiku said enthusiastically. "I've saw that."

Toshiro gained a tick mark, though he was not able to speak due to blood rushing to his throat as blood sprayed from his stomach. He stumbled over looking up to the spot where Asa should have been. He turned his head seeing the shinigami in the same problem, but they were cut in different spots.

"Mira, I will not die!" Asa shouted looking back to the "Gillians".

Toshiro spun around nursing his wound with his hand. Was that Asa's speed? He never even witnessed him move. His Reiryoku never even grew.

**(Break)**

Itachi stood face to face with Izanami on a building far from the battle scene. The information that she was relaying to him was very...saddening, to say the least. He learned that a woman named Mira practically raised Asa after he died. She was killed infront of him resulting in Asa's Reiryoku to merge with the Reiryoku of past arrancar that lingered the area.

Izanami stepped closer to Itachi placing both hand on his chest. "You're the one Mira spoke of." She said placing her hand on the handle of his Tsukunomi. "You can help Asa, you can heal him from being alone. He needs you to look up to. He can call you big brother." She began to remove his blade feeling the Reiryoku that it held. 'Its him.'

"Its true..."

They both turned around to see Yoruichi walking up to them with a limp, but the hole was completely healed.

"That Asa counts Itachi as an older brother, and someone to look up to." She stopped sending Izanami a look meaning she wanted to speak with Itachi alone.

Izanami nodded and leaped off the roof, but her head popped back up a few seconds later to spy on Yoruichi.

Itachi looked to Yoruichi catching a weird vibe from her. Not nothing malevolent, just awkward. He had not been alone with her since the bar event.

She stepped closer to him with a shy look. "You are destined to become strong here and you shall if you continue to fight." She said. "Asa is coming for you next...I know Toshiro and the other are not enough to put a stop to him. He's on his way to you maybe counting you as a scared Gillian..But I know you can get him to stop." She gulped with a blush spreading across her face. She cupped both his cheek with her hands gaining a confused looked from him. She pulled him to her and kissed him on the lip with her eyes closed. She did not know how long she was waiting to do that.

For a second, his eyes were wide, but they soon closed as he deepened the kiss.

Izanami snickered at the sight. She knew that those two would get together.

Yoruichi pulled back from the kiss slowly opening her golden yellow eyes to look Itachi in his oynx orbs. She stepped back from him.

He eyed her shyness which was pretty weird for her, though it just made her cuter. "What was that for?" He asked not really caring for the reason.

She closed her eyes feeling her face burn. "I wanted to thank you for healing me...and for just being here." She turned her head. "If you hadn't come to the Seireitei, I think chaos would be happening right now."

Itachi hummed questioningly. "Meaning?"

"Asa would be killing everyone there." She said bluntly.

Itachi nodded. "Well, you are welcome." He said noticing that her lips were very soft.

She began to walk pass Itachi to where Izanami had left. "I'll get out of you hair for now." She said. "I'm counting on you." she looked to a Izanami who tried to hide. "Come on," She flashed away.

Izanami smiled and waved to Itachi before flashing away.

Itachi lifted his fist satisfied with himself now. If Yoruichi had faith in him, then he had to stop Asa. He was overflowing with power. He felt so warm now. He had to show her that her faith was not wrongly placed. A bright smile crossed his face while he just lifted his left had feeling a fist impact it. He looked to the being who was none other than Asa. "Surprised?" He said to him delivering a spinning heel kick to the side of Asa's head and one quick motion.

The attack stunned Asa seeing Itachi instead of a menos, but it went back. He threw a punch, but Itachi block it with his index finger. "Oh, very surprised." in an instant they were both trading blows at fast paces.

Asa caught a punch an grabbed Itachi's throat, but Itachi kicked his legs from under him never expecting Asa to wrapped leg around his waist slamming him downward through the building.

Itachi smashed through floor after floor watching Asa fly down at him with a cero in his hand reared back like he had a rasengan. Unexpectedly, he stopped on a floor giving him his chance. He lifted both his leg kicking him stomach kicking up sending out the side of the building as the cero was fired again.

Asa flipped, but block Itachi's shikai Zanpakuto. He grabbed and pulled the blade closer to elbow Itachi, but never expected that he drop the blade and handle the chains and wrap him up. He took the sword back and swung Asa around tossing him to the ground releasing him of the chains. The lantern caught fire as he sent it down to Asa keeping his grip on the handle letting the change extend.

The lantern smashed into Asa chest creating a miniature explosion. Once it died down, Asa was seen float with a hollow mask on. It was a version of a bat's skull with silver horns extended from where the eyebrows should be. A orange cross ran in the middle of the nose.

Itachi's eyebrows raised impressed. That was his hollowfication form Izanami told him about. Now all he need to see was his arrancar state. He caught the lantern in the palm of his right hand. He did not want to see Asa like this under these circumstances.

Asa let out a distorted growl snapping away.

Itachi tossed both the lantern and sword in the air creating a ball of black flames circling the weapons. After a second, he another punch, but this made his edge back a little due to Asa's new strength. He smiled to Asa. "Did not see this coming?" The ball of flames dropped on Asa turning into a ring wrapping around Asa restraining him.

He struggle with growling. "I not dying, Mira will not allow it!" he yelled.

Itachi floated closer knocking on the forehead of the mask shattering it to a hole. "I've learned about Mira, Asa..." He touched Asa's forehead with his index and middle finger. "And she would not allow you to run rampent over her death." He continued. "Next time, we will fight as brothers."

The full mask shattered revealing Asa's very astonished eyes that leaked tears. Asa remembered what Mira told him. This was the being she spoke of that day. Itachi Uchiha. He was his brother. His mouth opened, but closed feeling very, very weak. His eyes closed falling to Itachi's chest as the flames were extinguished.

Itachi held him with a smile. "Thank you...Asa Murakami."

**Chapter End**

**Asa will be off for a while.**


End file.
